Incarnate to a New Worlds
by Kagami Kurotsuki
Summary: Semua yang kulakukan selalu sia-sia dimata mereka. ketika mempunyai bakat dan kejeniusan, aku harus berakhir mati ditangan ayahku. Tapi siapa yang menduga aku harus hidup lagi didunia yang tidak aku ketahui ketika aku bertemu dengannya, Kami-sama. aku tidak tahu apa aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku di dunia ini, siapa yang tahu?. OOC!Naru, EMS,Mokuton!Naru, Godlike!Naru(maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**Incarnate to a New Worlds**

Ini adalah kisah hidupku pada saat aku masih disebuah desa yang bernama Konoha. Sebuah desa tentram dan damai. Sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang rindang dan mempuyai suasana yang sejuk, tapi tidak dalam hidupku.

Aku terlahir dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina, yang sekarang menyandang gelar Namikaze. Dan tentunya aku juga mempunyai seoarang Kakak perempuan yang bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko. Seorang kakak perempuan yang menurutku cantik. Dia terlahir dengan tambut pirang digerai sampai pinggang.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku terlahir sebagai wadah Jinchuriki dari siluman ekor 9, yang bernama Kyubi no Youko.

Aku mempunyai rambut berwarna merah cerah, dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi mata. Mata Violet indah yang sama seperti ibuku, dan kulit putih bersih. Kalau dilihat aku lebih mewarisi gen yang sama seperti ibuku.

Dan kau berpikir hidupku bahagia dengan ini semua, nyatanya tidak. Aku adalah orang yang paling dibenci di seluruh Konoha. Hanya karena alasan Aku mempunyai Kyubi didalam perutku. Tak bisakah kau melihat diriku bahwa aku sama seperti anak kecil lainnya. Anak kecil yang membutuhkan apa yang namanya teman.

Kau pasti berpikir bahwa kedua orangtuaku akan melindungi ku dari siksaan para penduduk, namun nyatanya tidak. Mereka berdua hanya mencampakkan ku dan terus memberi perhatian lebih pada kakaku.

Terlahir dari keluarga terhebat bukanlah segalanya, nyatanya kehidupanku sangatlah menyedihkan. Ayahku yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke 4 untuk mengurusi desa ini. Dan ibuku yang terkenal denagn julukan _Akai Chishio no Habanero,_ yang mempunyai arti si Habanero merah. Dan jujur saja julukan yang diberikan pada ibuku sangatlah lucu. Namun itu dulu, sekarang ia terkenal karena kecantikanya itu. Mempunyai rambut merah memukau yang indah. Kau pasti setuju di tampak anggun dari luar. Tapi, jika kau melihat apa yang didalamnya kau pasti akan menarik kata-katamu itu kembali.

Bahkan saat aku mulai memasuki apa yang namanya Akedemi Ninja. Tidak ada perlakuan Khusus padaku. Seharusnya orang tua mengantarkan anaknya pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. Namun tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Mereka hanya menyuruhku untuk berangkat sendiri.

Jujur saja, itu menyakitkan.

Sebenarnya aku masuk akademi lebih lambat sebelum Kakak. Aku baru memasuki Akademi setelah 2 bulan Akademi baru dibuka. Dan apa yang harus kuterima disana. Intimidasi dan diskriminasilah yang aku terima disana. Mungkin saja aku seharusnya mendapat perhatian lebih karena aku adalah anak kedua dari Ayahku, aku terlalu berharap.

Mereka hanya meneriakiku bahwa aku hanya anak Haram yang lahir dari kedua orangtua ku. Bahkan ada yang meneriakiku jelmaan siluman rubah. Aku hanya bisa menerima itu semua, mencoba melawan mungkin aku hanya akan berakhir dengan babak belur di sekujur tubuh.

Dan kebetulan aku sekelas dengan Kakaku. Aku selalu berharap ia bisa melindungiku sebagaimana seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya ketika berada dalam bahaya. Sekali lagi ia sama seperti kedua orangtua ku. Ia hanya cuek saja,seolah-olah aku tak ada disana.

Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku. Alasan kenapa aku harus mengalami ini semua. Dan aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam batinku.

**Apakah kehadarikanku tidak diinginkan?**

Itulah yang selalu aku teriakan dalam benaku. Mencoba mencari tahu, alasan kenapa aku dilahirkan. Jika ini takdir yang harus ku alami atas kelahiranku, aku ingin menolak itu semua. Aku ingin merasakan apa namanya kebahagiaan mempunyai teman dan kasih sayang dari orang tuaku. Dikelaspun aku masih belum mempunyai apa yang namanya teman. Sebenarnya aku agak sulit bergaul. Ketika aku ingin menghampiri yang lainnya. Mereka semua pergi, pergi menjauh dariku, menolak keberadaanku pada kelompk mereka.

Dalam benakku, mungkin jika aku bisa menjadi kuat dan yang terbaik diakademi ini, mungkin mereka akan mengakui keberadaanku. Dan kareana motivasi yang muncul dalam benakku aku mulai belajar. Mulai dari sejarah tentang Ninja, tentang Cakra, dan kehidupan Shinobi.

Jujur saja itu semua sulit. Mempelajari semua ilmu yang diberikan Gurumu padamu itu sulit. Sebagaimana kau mencoba mengangkat batu besar tanpa adanya latihan fisik padamu. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa menyerap apa yang diajarkan padaku. Walaupun tidak semua tapi aku akan berusaha.

Aku terus belajar dan belajar. Hanya itu yang ada didalam benak pikiranku. Aku hanya mempunyai satu tujuan dalam hidupku, menjadi seorang jenius dan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa aku berguna untuk mereka semua.

Bahkan ketika aku berada dikelas, aku lebih memilih duduk dipojok belakang. Sendiri, jauh dari mereka semua. Dan soal teman entah kenapa sulit sekali unutk mendapatkannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk dikelasku. Oh ya itu juga merupakan kehidupan sehari-hariku. Masuk kekelas, duduk, dan diam.

Diam.

Diam, itu saja yang aku lakukan selama aku berada diakademi ini. Dan untuk penampilanku. Aku memakai T-Shirt berwarna hitam. Dilapisi dengan jaket merah dengan garis-garis hitam dikedua lengan yang senada dengan rambutku. Celana hitam panjang dengan kedua saku. Dan sandal Shinobi berwarna hitam.

Dan untuk soal parasku, entah kenapa banyak siswi ketika melihatku langsung mempunyai rona merah dikedua pipi mereka, tapi mereka langsung mengalihkan wajah mereka kearah lain. Yang bisa aku asumsikan adalah mungkin aku mempunyai paras yang tampan. Sehingga mereka terpukau oleh wajahku, Itulah menurutku.

Kali ini kelulusan Akademi akan segera diumumkan. Iruka Sensei mengumumkan juga siapa yang akan menjadi Rookie of the Year tahun. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang takut dan cemas. Beberapa acuh tak peduli, seperti diriku. Dari segeromolan siswi banyak yang berbincang bahwa Sasuke –orang yang popouler dan pendiam dikelas- yang akan menjadi Rookie of the Years tahun ini. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku berkata bahwa akulah yang akan mendapatkan gelar tersebut.

"Baiklah Minna, kali ini Sensei menyatakan, bahwa kalian semua…". Iruka Sensei sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dalam menyampaikan kelulusan Akademi.

Terlihat raut wajah mereka yang cemas dan takut, bahkan sampai ada yang menahan napas mereka karena gugup, takut tak lulus. Sedangkan aku hanya menyilangkan tanganku dimeja, tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatan guru tersebut, karena aku yakin aku lulus. Sama seperti Sasuke yang memeilih menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, memberikan efek cool dimata cewek.

"LULUS!". Teriak Iruka Sensei dengan membahana keseluruh kelas.

Semua murid langsung berteriak dengan girang, bahkan ada yang melompat-lompat di tempat mereka. Baru lulus Genin saja mereka sudah senang, tidak tehu rintangan apa yang menghadang mereka didepan nantinya.

"Dan Rookie of the Years tahun ini adalah…". Ia kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sama seperti tadi semua murid terdiam kembali. Mendengarkan siapa yang akan menjadi Rookie of the Years tahun ini. Para siswi langsung membicarakan Sasuke, mereka semua yakin bahwa Sasuke lah yang mendapat gelar tersebiut. Aku melihat Sasuke dengan gaya biasanya, tapi ia menunjukan kesan percaya diri yang sangat tinggi. Sasuke yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang akan mendapat gelar tersebut.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO". Teriak iruka dengan lancang dan keras. Menyebutkan siapa Rookie of the Years tahun ini.

Hening

Sunyi. Dunia serasa berhenti dalam benak mereka semua ketika disebutkan siapa Rookie of the Years tahun ini. Mereka secara serempak lansung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang ada dipojokan. Ia masih menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja. Serasa tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu Sensei, kenapa dia yang menjadi Rookie of the Years, bukannya Sasuke yang jenius ini yang harusnya mendapatkan gelar itu". Teriak salah satu siswi perempuan yang ada disana.

Terjadi sedikit kericuhan dan bisik-bisik tak jelas dari mereka semua. Yang pastinya itu semua ditujukan pada Naruto. Iruka Sensei langsung menyuruh mereka semua diam. Ia pun menjelaskan semua itu dengan lebih detail.

"Begini ya semuanya, Uzumaki Naruto mendapat nilai praktek dan tes tertulis dengan sangat sempurna. Bahkan mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang berada diposisi kedua. Kalian semua melihatnya juga bukan ketika tes Shuriken diadakan, Naruto dengan sempurna mengenai target dan tak ada yang meleset. Cobalah untuk menerima kenyataan ini." Iruka Sensei menjelaskan semua itu dengan detil.

Mereka semua terdiam. Ketika seseorang yang mereka banggakan kalah oleh anak yang sering mereka sebut sebagai siluman itu. Naruko tidak suka dengan keputusan itu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mengeras, menahan amarah. Sasuke juga, dia sangat terkejut bahwa ia berada diposisi kedua, Uzumaki Naruto mengalahkannya. Ia tidak terima dengan keputusan itu sama seperti Naruko.

Naruto yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya diam saja denagn wajah datar. Ia juga bisa melihat dua insan dengan raut wajah tidak suka, mereka sepertinya tidak menyukainya. Sepertinya sangat sulit sekali untuk bergaul dengan semuanya. Mengingat ia adalah Jinchuriki pasti hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Naruto, Omedatogozaimashu". Ucap Iruka Sensei memberi selamat pada Naruto.

"Ha'i, Arigatou Gozaimashu, Sensei". Naruto lalu berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada Iruka Sensei. Kesopanan sangat diajurkan dalam kehidupan sosial.

Naruto pun kembali duduk dengan tenang dikursinya. Beberapa orang masih memandanginya tidak suka. Bisik-bisik tak jelas masih terdengar ditelinganya. Ia hanya menghiraukan itu semua. Mencoba membalas ia pasti akan kalah. Karena dia tak ada yang membelanya sama sekali. Sangat sakit.

Jadi ini yang ia dapatkan. Setelah berusaha keras untuk dapat diakui oleh semuanya, tapi kenapa, kenapa semuanya mengangapku monsters. Memangnya apa yang telah kuperbuat pada kalia semua hingga menganggap ku monsters. Akau juga yahu bahwa Kyubi disegel didalam perutku, tapi aku bukanlah monsters. Aku ini sama seperti kalian. Seorang anak yang ingin menggapai cita-citanya. Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri tentang ini…

**Apa semua kerja kerasku sia-sia dimata kalian?**

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya begitu egois atas keberhasilanku. Aku tidak tahu kedepannya seperti apa. Tapi aku harus melanjutkannya. Jalan yang sudah kumulai diawal ini.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu, meninggalakan waktu yang lama dan menyambut tahun yang baru ini. Kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku sekarang sudah menjadi terkenal diseluruh pelosok negri. Menjadi Shinobi yang kuat didesanya, sayangnya tidak.

Tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidupku, semuanya sama seperti dulu. Semua ini selalu saja sama, tak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Seolah-olah waktu berhenti bergerak disekitarku. Aku terus berlatih dan berlatih tapi tetap saja dikeluargaku tak ada yang berubah.

Bahkan ketika semua lulus dalam Akademi mereka mempunyai guru pembimbing dan pasanangan dalam tim, tapi ia harus kembali melatih diriku secara otodidak, sendiri. Tak ada yang mau mengajariku.

Ketika lulus ujian Chunin pun tak ada sambutan apa-apa dari keluargaku. Mereka masih mempriotasikan Naruko. Semuanya selalu saja dia. Yang abisa aku lakukan hanyalah terdiam dikamar rumahku. aku juga tidak tahu apakah ini adalah rumahku atau bukan sama sekali. aku sebenarnya ingin pergi dari desa ini untuk merubah hidupku. Pergi dari desa ini juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Yang ada aku hanya akan menjadi buronan Jinchuriki.

Penampilannya juga berubah kali ini. Poni rambutnya sedikit memanjang menutupi mata. Memakai T-shirt lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan lambang pusaran di lengan kanan atas. Dilapisi dengan rompi Jonin yang juga mempunyai pusaran air dibelakangnya. Celana Anbu Style dengan tambahan kantong senjata dipaha kanan. Serata ikat kepala Shinobi berlambang Konoha didahinya

Ya saat ini dirinya sudah menjadi Jonin saat Kakaknya pergi berlatih dengan seorang pertapa katak yang mesumnya kelewat jalan tol. Ia juga sebenarnya menawarkan dirinya untuk pergi berlatih bersama dengannya, tapi Naruto menolak ajakan pertapa itu dengan sopan. Ia juga tahu jika menerima ajakan pertapa itu hanya akan membuat kakaknya tidak suka dengan keberadaannya.

Dan soal Bijju yang ada didalam perutnya, ia sudah mulai sedikit akrab dengannya. Meskipun ia terus menghasut dirinya untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Bijju yang Naruto ketahui bernama Kurama itu mulai akrab dengannya setelah ujian Jonin, terbukti dengan cakra yang selalu ia berikan disaat tertentu. Naruto tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kurama, kebebasan. Ingin keluar dari perut dirinya dan melihat dunia tanpa harus berada didalam perut seseorang. Itulah yang ia inginkan. Dan hal yang mengejutkanpun terjadi. Naruto berjanji akan mengeluarkan dirinya, Walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Ia tidak tahu apa ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka yang diucapkan Naruto. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan dari wajahnya ketika ia mengucapkan itu hanyalah senyum tulus. Sebuah senyum bahwa ia tidak berbohong.

Sampai dimana ia pulang Naruko juga tahu adiknya banyak berubah dan meningkat pesat. Yang sekarang ini Naruto sudah menjadi Jonin, sementara naruko masih seorang Chunin. Dirinya merasa tertinggal jauh dengan adiknya yang meningkat lebih pesat darinya. Ia sangat iri pada adiknya. Iri akan adiknya yang sangat jenius itu.

Dalam latihannya juga dengan Jiraiya, sang pertapa mesum, Naruko juga menguasai Jutsu baru dalam pelatihannya itu. Sebuah Jutsu yang memadukan elemen angin. Jurtsu ayahnya yang ia tambahkan dengan elemen angin. Jutsu itu ia berinama.

"**Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken!"**

Sebuah variasi rasengan yang menambahkan elemen angin pada rasengan tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi apabila musuh mengenai jutsunya. Yang pasti mungkin musuh akan mati telak bila terkena Jutsu itu.

Sekarang Naruko sedang berada didalam hutan Kematian atau bisa disebut Shi no Mori. Saat ini juga Naruko akan mencoba jutsunya tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat itu dari jauh. Jika ia berada didekatnya, mungkin ia hanya akan menjadi pengganggu bagi dirinya.

Naruto kemudian melihat Naruko menciptakan dua Bunshin. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian membaut Rasengan, dan yang satu lagi kemudian memfokuskan pada Rasengan itu unutk menambahkan elemen angin. Tak lama akhirnya Jutsu terbsebut berhasil. Terbukti dengan terbentuknya Rasengan dengan bentuk Shuriken yang ada ditelapak tangannya. Rasengan itu juga mengeluarkan suara bising yang aneh. Naruto tidak tahu suara bising itu terjadi karena apa. Naruko kemudian melempar Rasen Shurikennya, banyak pohon yang tumbang akibat tabrakan Rasen Shuriken itu.

Tak lama kemudian Rasen Shuriken itu meledak menciptakan kubah berukuran besar. Ledakannya juga menimbulkan angin yang menghembus kuat. Dan sekarang terlihatlah sebuah kubah besar berdiameter 10 meter akibat ledakan Rasen Shuriken itu. Setelah selesai melihat karyanya ia kemudia menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit terperangah. Itu adalah Jutsu ayahnya yang membuatnya dijuluk si kilat kuning. Jutsu yang mampu berpindah tempat menggunakan teleportasi.

"**Hiraishin!"**

Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali belajar menggunakan Jutsu itu. Tapi ayahnya tidak memberikan formula Jutsu tersebut. Dengan kata lain Naruto harus bisa menemukan Jutsu lain yang mirip dengan Jutsu tersebut. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin membut Jutsu yang seperti itu. Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama membuat Jutsu yang sama seperti Jutsu tersebut.

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Membuat satu segel tangan, kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Ia pergi menggunakan Shunshin seperti kebanyakan jonin seperti dirinya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian terlewat. Untuk misi sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengerjakan banyak misi yang diberikan ayahnya tersebut. Saat ini ia berada didalam ruangan Hokage, tempat ayahnya bekerja. Minato menjelaskan pada Naruto bahwa misi yang yang diberikan padanya adalah untuk mengirimkan sebuah gulungan kesebuah desa diperbatasan negara api denagn negara air.

Naruto kemudian mengambil gulungan tersebut kemudian menyimpannya didalam kantong senjatanya. Ia kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat. Setelahnya ia kemudian menghilang dalam Shunshin.

Kini Naruto sedang berada didalam sebuah hutan diperbatasan negara api, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai diperbatasan negara air untuk menyerahkan gulungan yang ayahnya berikan. Kali ini ia memilih untuk berjalan santai tidak melompati pohon-pohon, lama ia berjalan sampai akhirnya ia…

Jleebbs!

Ia tidak menyadari darimana serangan itu datang. Yang sekarang terjadi adalah benda tajam menusuk dadanya. Akhk!. Ia pun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia pun meliha kearah dadanya untuk melihat senjata apa yang menusuk dadanya. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat senjata tersebut, itu adalah senjata ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa langsung berada disini, apa mungkin gulungan tersebut mempunyai segel khusus yang membuat dia langsung berada disini.

"Kenapa…Akhk! Kenapa kau… bisa sekejam… ini!. Naruto berkata dengan suara terbata-bata. Ia juga sempat memuntahkan darh lagi dari mulutnya.

Apa-apaan ini ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ayahnya bisa sekejam ini. Selama hidup didunia ninja ia selalu melakukan semuanya dengan baik, bahkan menjadi yang terbaik. Ini yang ia dapatkan setelah semuanya.

"Jika kau terus hidup, kau hanya akan menjadi ancaman seluruh dunia Shinobi!".

DEG

Ia tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit dihatinya setelah semua yang telah ia lakukuan. Menjadi yang terbaik, tapi ini yang ia dapatkan. Kematian yang akan menjemputnya, sekarang juga. Ia ingin membalas semua ini tapi kenapa ia tak melakukannya pada saat ia belum menerima ini. Apa ia terlalu bodoh untuk berharap ia dapat diakui semuanya.

Minatopun langsung mencabut kunainya, membuat Naruto berjalan terhuyung kedepan. Ketika ia membalikan badanya, telapak tangan telah menyentuh perutnya. Ia juga bisa melihat kakaknya berada disana. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia datang. Ia berdiri dengan tenang seolah ini hanyalah kejadian biasa. Ia kembali merasakan rasa sakit akibat telapak tangan itu. Cakra merah kemudian menyeruak dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya, ia akan mengeluarkan Kurama yang ada didalam perutnya. Ia bisa menduga bahwa ia akan memindahkan Kurama pada kakaknya itu.

**Mindscape Naruto.**

Dalam genangan air ia berdiri. Ia terlihat menundukan wajahnya kebawah didepan sebuah jeruji besi yang ada didepannya. Ia seperti kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan salah satu teman terbaiknya, Kurama.

Dalam jeruji itu, perlahan terlihatlah seekor rubah besar dengan sembilan ekor yang menari-nari. Ia kemudian membuka matanya. terlihatlah Mata merah dengan pupil vertikal tajam yang menusuk pada jiwa-jiwa yang melihatnya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan disana. Mereka masih saja diam. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mendongakan kepalanya keatas. Bisa dilihat ekspresi wajahnya yang menampilkan senyum getir itu akan kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Kurama, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu". Ia berkata dengan nada getir. Ia seperti akan menangis.

"Tak apa, Naruto. Ini juga bukanlah salahmu.". Ia membalas apa Naruto katakan. Tak ada ekspresi dalam kata-kata tersebut.

"Kurama, mulai saat ini mungkin kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa itu yang namanya kebebasan. Setelah kau berpindah pada kakakku, apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu aku juga tidak tahu. Dan juga…".

Air mata kemudian keluar dari kedua matanya itu. Ia tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Sebentar lagi Ia akan berpisah dengan temannya itu. Rasa kekecewaan pada keluarganya mulai merangkak pada hatinnya. Jika ia diberi kesempatan hidup sementara ,walaupun sebagai mayat hidup. Ia akan dengan senang hati menerima itu. Karena hanya satu yang ia inginkan. Membunuh mereka.

"Untuk semua bantuan yang kau berikan, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku malu pada diriku yang tak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu…". Air matanya mulai berjatuhan kebawah, menimbulkan riak kecil dalam genangan air itu. Setiap air matanya yang berjatuhan mengingatkan kenangannya dulu dengan Kurama, walaupun ia hanya berada didalam perutnya.

"Kurama, Sayounara".

Perlahan tubuhnya menjadi cahaya dan akhirnya Naruto menghiang dalam genangan air itu. Meninggalkan Kurama yang sendirian didalam jeruji itu yang segelnya sudah hancur. Tanpa disadari, setetes air mata kemudian keluar dari kelopak matanya atas kepergian Jinchuriki ketiganya itu.

**In Real World**

Proses pemindahan akhirnya selesai, Naruto yang sedari tadi mengambang diudara akibat luapan cakra akhirnya jatuh ketanah. Darah kental langsung membasahi tanah tersebut, mengalir layaknya sungai. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa dilihat karena terhalang oleh poni rambutnya itu. Naruko juga, setelah pemindahan Kyubi, ia akhirnya jatuh pingsan akibat tak kuat menahan cakra yang baru memasukinya.

Minato kemudian mengangkat naruko dengan gaya bridal style, iapun melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto yang sudah menjadi mayat tersebut. Ia akhirnya menghilang, pergi bersama Naruko, meninggalkan mayat Naruto yang terbaring disana.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Ia kembali bangkit, membuka kelopak matanya dengan keadaan terkejut. Ia bangkit kembali dalam sebuah peti mati. Perlahan, kakinya mulai melangkah keluar dari peti mati itu. Matanya kembali melihat dunia yang sudah ia tinggalkan. Melihat didepannya ia bisa melihat orang yang ia kenal dulu saat berada di Konoha. Yakushi Kabuto.

"Kabuto, jangan bilang kalau ini adalah Edo Tensei". Pertanyaan Naruto atau tepatnya pernyataannya ketika ia kembali bangkit dari alam kematian. Kabuto yang mendengarnya kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya, seraya berkata.

"Kau memang benar Naruto, ini adalah Edo Tensei. Justu ciptaan Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. Kau pasti sudah tau bukan tentang Jutsu ini". Ia kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya setelah menjelaskan jutsu ini.

"Jadi kenapa kau membangkitkanku?. Kau pasti mempunyai alasan tersendiri bukan!". Tanya Naruto pada Kabuto. Ia tidak menduga bahwa orang ini dapat menguasai salah satu Kinjutsu paling mengerikan diKonoha.

"Memang benar aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk ini. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang tak bisa diduga setelah kematianmu. Mulai dari semua temanmu yang sangat terpukul, bahkan sipertapa katak yang sudah mati sekalipun. Aku dan Orochimaru-sama bahkan sampai terkejut bahwa Uzumaki paling jenius dari Konoha mati. Dan sekarang ini kita berada didalam medan perang. Saat ini Uchiha Madara sedang memburu Kakakmu itu yang sekarang sudah menjadi jinchuriki Baru setelah kematianmu."

Kabuto mengambil nafas sejenak setelah penjelasan panjang tadi, ia kembali seperti biasa membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia kembali berkata.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku bahwa aku sudah membangkitkanmu. Mungkin kau bisa menemui keluargamu sekarang juga. Meskipun kau sudah menjadi mayat hidup sekalipun!."

Ia kembali bangkit, membuka kelopak matanya dengan keadaan terkejut. Ia bangkit kembali dalam sebuah peti mati. Perlahan, kakinya mulai melangkah keluar dari peti mati itu. Matanya kembali melihat dunia yang sudah ia tinggalkan. Melihat didepannya, ia bisa melihat orang yang ia kenal dulu saat berada di Konoha. Yakushi Kabuto.

"Kabuto, jangan bilang kalau ini adalah Edo Tensei". Pertanyaan Naruto atau tepatnya pernyataannya ketika ia kembali bangkit dari alam kematian. Kabuto yang mendengarnya kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya, seraya berkata.

"Kau memang benar Naruto, ini adalah Edo Tensei. Justu ciptaan Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. Kau pasti sudah tau bukan tentang Jutsu ini". Ia kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya setelah menjelaskan jutsu ini.

"Jadi kenapa kau membangkitkanku?. Kau pasti mempunyai alasan tersendiri bukan!". Tanya Naruto pada Kabuto. Ia tidak menduga bahwa orang ini dapat menguasai salah satu Kinjutsu paling mengerikan diKonoha.

"Memang benar aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk ini. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang tak bisa diduga setelah kematianmu. Mulai dari semua temanmu yang sangat terpukul, bahkan sipertapa katak yang sudah mati sekalipun. Aku dan Orochimaru-sama bahkan sampai terkejut bahwa Uzumaki paling jenius dari Konoha mati. Dan sekarang ini kita berada didalam medan perang. Saat ini Uchiha Madara sedang memburu Kakakmu itu yang sekarang sudah menjadi jinchuriki Baru setelah kematianmu."

Kabuto mengambil nafas sejenak setelah penjelasan panjang tadi, ia kembali seperti biasa membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia kembali berkata.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku bahwa aku sudah membangkitkanmu. Mungkin kau bisa menemui keluargamu sekarang juga. Meskipun kau sudah menjadi mayat hidup sekalipun!.".ucapnya seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya

Naruto hanya menunduk kebawah. Melihat tanah sambil memikirkan sesuatu, membuat wajahnya terhalang oleh poni rambutnya. Ia pun kemudian mendongakan wajahnya, sambil mengeluarkan senyuman kecil.

"Tch, aku memang benci mengakuinya, tapi, terima kasih sudah membangkitkanku".

Kabuto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sambil mengeluarkan senyum ularnya itu. Kabuto yang melihat itu kemudian membuat salah satu segel tangan. Setelahnya badan Naruto dengan sendirinya bergerak. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Dengan kata lain ia berada dalam kendalinya.

Ia pun akhirnya pergi menuju medang perang, entah dengan siapa dia akan bertemu disana. Ia tidak tahu. Mungkin dia akan membunuh semua orang yang ada didepannya. Walaupun begitu, yang pantas ia bunuh dalam benaknya hanyalah keluarganya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padanya. Ia ingin membalas mereka atas apa yan dideritanya.

Kali ini penampilannya juga berbeda. Dikonoha ia memakai seragam Jonin seperti kebanyakan Jonin Konoha. Tapi sekarang ia hanya mengenakan jubah berwarna merah kecoklatan. Kulit muka yang penuh dengan retakan, dan matanya tak seindah dulu, saat ini matanya mempunyai sklera hitam sama seperti mayat hidup lainnya.

Dalam perjalanannya dia juga bertemu dengan salah satu bunshin kakaknya, nampaknya ia sangat terkejut ketika betemu dengannya. Naruto yang menjadi mayat hidup harus mengakui bahwa sepertinya dia sudah bisa menguasai cakra Kyubi, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang bersinar mengeluarkan sinar orange.

Pertarungan antara mereka berdua tak dapat terelakan, Naruko dengan cakra Kurama dalam hal menyerang, dan Naruto dengan eleman tanah dan air, dan diselingi oleh eleman air. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi. Mereka berdua terus menyerang satu sama lain sampai akhirnya pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Selama dalam pertarungan Naruto juga bertemu dengan rekan sesama akademinya dulu. Mereka terlihat sangat sedih melihat dirinya menjadi mayat hidup. Banyak dari mereka yang menanyakan kenapa dia mati. Mereka semua ingin tahu kenapa Naruto mati. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak menggubris semua pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan. Ia pun akhirnya pergi dari hadapan mereka semua karena tubuhnya tak mau bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Setelah sekian lama peperangan terjadi, dengan mayat-mayat ninja dimana-mana. Akhirnya Jutsu terlarang itu terlepas. Dengan keadaan tubuh Naruto yang memancarkan cahaya dan perlahan tubuhnya terkikis menjadi abu, ia juga bisa melihat banyak cahaya yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Keadaan mereka sama Jutsu Edo Tensei telah dilepaskan. Tak lama Naruto langsung membuat serangkaian segel untuk membuat jiwanya tetap berada pada tubuhnya itu. Selesai dengan segel tangannya, perlahan tubuhnya pun berhenti mengeluarkan cahaya dan tubuhnya yang terkikis menjadi abu juga berhenti. Untuk sekarangan ini dia pergi menuju tempat kakaknya bertarung, ia lebih menunggu pertarungan mereka selesai. Menunggu siapa yang akan memenangkan perang ini. Dan setelahnya menyelesaikan urusannya didunia ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 pun akhirnya dimenangkan oleh pihak aliansi. Terbukti dari matinya Uchiha Obito dan tersegelnya Uchiha Madara. Perang yang dibantu oleh para hokage terhadulu pun akhirnya mereka menangkan. Wajah gembira, senang, sedih, haru semuanya bercampur menjadi satu tak kala mereka memenangkan perang ini. Para Hokage tedahulu akhirnya kembali menjadi abu, kembali kedunianya masing-masing. Saat ini pihak alinasi mungkin bisa beristirahat sejenak, atau tidak sama sekali.

Salah satu dari klan Hyuuga merasakan cakra seseorang yang mendekat dari tempat mereka. Cakra yang sangat familiar dan ia kenali. Bahkan semuanya pun merasakan cakranya. Cakra yang mereka kenali saat ia masih hidup.

**Uzumaki Naruto **

Dan benar juga, dari ujung tempat mereka berdiri, terlihatlah sosok yang mereka sangat kenali, khusunya bagi ninja-ninja dari konoha. Disana tampak berdiri sesosok remaja berambut merah cerah yang sedikit redup. Wajah yang penuh akan retakan dan terbesit penuh kebencian. Mata violet yang mengerikan dengan sklera hitam. Ia kembali memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan datar.

Ekspresi mereka hanya dua, sedih dan terkejut. Sedih karena teman mereka menjadi mayat hidup. Terkejut karena Naruto tidak terlepas dari pengaruh Edo tensei.

Minato, Kushina, dan Naruko yang disana juga sangat terkejut mengetahui Naruto menjadi mayat hidup. Rekan setimnya juga tak henti-hentinya memperlihatkan wajah syoknya, bahkan para Jonin-jonin Konoha yang ada disana.

Ia kemudian membuat serangkaian segel tangan lagi, setelah selesai ia pun menyebutkan Jutsunya dengan nada datar.

"**Fuuton : Kazejin no Jutsu!"**(Wind Release : Wind God Technique)

Mendadak angin yang besar berhembus dengan kencang di sekeliling Naruto. Angin itu perlahan membentuk sebuah wajah manusia dan diikuti dengan kerangka tubuhnya. Dengan Naruto yang berada didalamnya layaknya sebuah prajurit arwah yang melindungi Naruto.

Selanjutnya adalah pertarungan yang dimulai oleh Naruto dengan Jutsu dewa anginnya, mereka kembali harus melawan salah satu dari mereka. Banyak wajah keraguan dari mereka semua untuk bertarung dengannya. Setiap serangan yang dilancarkan padanya selalu saja meleset. Mereka semua tidak ingin melukainya. Tapi beda dengan Naruto ia tidak peduli dengan tingkah laku mereka, ia hanya fokus pada tiga orang saja yang ada disana. Yakni keluarganya.

Pertarungah berlangsung lama. Kali ini mereka bertiga dalam keadaan tidak mempunyai cakra setelah bertarung dengan Madara. Naruto yang masih menggunakan Jutsu dewa anginnya kemudian membentuk sebuah pedang angin besar dari tanagn manusi angin tersebut. Ia kemudian mengangkat pedang itu keatas berniat untuk langsung menebas mereka bertiga. Tapi, sayangnya ketika pedang angin itu hendak menebas mereka tubuh Naruto mendadak mengeluarkan sinar putih yang menjulang ke langit, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang mulai terkikis

"Tu-tunggu ini belum berakhir. Kuso!". Perlahan jutsu dewa anginnya mulai menghilang. Dengan keadaan jutsu tersebut yang perlahan menghilang, dengan jatuhnya Naruto ke tanah dengan perlahan. Sepertinya ia kehabisan waktu dalam mempertahankan Jutsunya itu.

Melihat tangannya yang perlahan memudar menjadi abu. Pandangan yang mulai menurun pada mereka bertiga. Ia bisa melihat wajah ibunya selama dalam pertarungan tadi. Sedih, sangat sedih. Ia sempat berteriak kepadanya kenapa ia harus mati semuda ini. Ia tidak peduli. Sedangkan Minato ia hanya bisa menunduk melihat apa yang ada didepannya, dengan air mata yang mengalir. Kesalahan yang ia buat dimasa lalu memang sangat menyiksa. Sama halnya dengan Naruko ia juga sangat merasa bersalah atas perbuatan nya dulu. Tapi sayang nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak ada gunanya menyesali ini semua.

"Pada akhirnya aku memang tak bisa membunuh kalian bertiga. Jika saja aku membunuh kalian bertiga dimasa lalu, mungkin penderitaanku akan berakhir." Ia kambali melihat mereka semua. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan kasihan mereka. Ia berharap ia dapat dilahirkan kembali. Meskipun bukan sebagai seorang Shinobi, tapi ia berharap satu hal. Ingin merasakan apa itu yang namanya kasih sayang keluarga.

Perlahan jiwanya keluar dari tubuh itu. Dengan mayat tubuhnya yang menutup matanya yang berubah menjadi putih. Memperlihatkan sosok ketika ia masih hidup dulu. Akhirnya jiwanya keluar seutuhnya. Tubuh Edo tensei tersebut memutih kemudian menjadi tumpukan abu dengan mayat seorang pria. Jiwanya terbang kembali ke alamnya.

"Tapi, satu hal yang harus kalian ingat…". Detik-detik terakhir sebelum jiwanya pergi ke alamnya, ia berkata…

"Ore wa, Kisama-tachiga Zettai ni Yurusanai(aku takkan pernah memaafkan kalian)". Akhirnya jiwanya sepenuhnya pergi.

Ia pergi kembali ke alamnya lagi. Setelah ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membunuh mereka bertiga, namun ia gagal lagi, seperti waktu itu. Ia kembali meninggalkan semua rekan atau mungkin bisa dibilang temannya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia pergi. Apakah ia akan terus diingat oleh semuanya, atau tidak sama sekali.

Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dialam sana. Ia sempat berpikir apa ia akan memasuki surga karena penderitaan hidupnya, atau mungkin ia akan memasuki neraka karena mencoba membunuh keluarganya. Ia tidak tahu. Hanya tuhanlah yang dapat memutuskan ia akan memasuki salah satu tempat itu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Putih.

Sebuah kalimat itu terlintas didalam pikirannya ketika ia menyadari dimana ia berada. Sebuah tempat yang penuh akan warna putih sejauh mata memandang. Tempat ini penuh akan cahaya… dimana kegelapan tak bisa memakan cahaya ini. Kedua tangan putih itu kemudian mengangkat ke atas menggenggam langit… menggerakan semua jarinya secara perlahan.

Kembali melihat kesekelling, hanyalah kekosongan yang ada, kekosongan yang sama seperti hatinya yang hampa. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia ada disini, apa ia akan terus disini selamanya?. Melihat semua ruangan yang dipenuhi aksen warna putih itu?. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus berada ditempat yang sepi ini. Terus dan terus melihat semua ruangan berwarna putih ini. Selamanya.

'Hikari…'.

Begitulah batinnya berucap ketika ia melihat sebuah cahaya didepannya. Cahaya putih yang tak terlalu besar dimatanya. Cahaya yang penuh dengan aura yang sangat suci. Bisa ia lihat bahwa cahaya itu perlahan membesar diselingi dengan cahaya yang terang benderang.

Melihat itu, Naruto terpaksa harus menutupi kedua matanya tak kala cahaya terang itu menyilaukan matanya. Ia tidak tahu cahaya apa ini. Apa cahaya ini akan menuntun jiwanya ke alam yang lebih baik, atau hanya sekedar menyinarinya.

"**Kau akhirnya bangun juga, Uzumaki Naruto".**

Sebuah suara khas yang penuh dengan nada tegas dan bijaksana, tapi terkesan lembut menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Mendengar itu, ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya tadi agar ia bisa melihat siapa didepannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat cahaya menyinari sedari tadi.

"Ano… anda ini siapa, dan… apa?".

Ia mencoba bertanya sesopan mungkin dengan mahluk didepannya itu. Jika ia tak suka nada bicara Naruto, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"**Kalian para manusia biasa memanggilku kami-sama. Sang pencipta dunia. Kau bisa memanggilku kami".** Ucapnya.

Astaga?. Apa ini serius?, aku bertemu dengan tuhan!?. Suatu kehormatan bagiku bertemu dengan mahluk suci seperti anda. Dalam batinnya tak percaya ketika cahaya tersebut mengaku sebagai tuhan.

"Jadi anda adalah tuhan?. Kalau boleh saya tanya… aku sekarang berada dimana?". Ia meminta penjelasan dimana ia berada.

Kami hanya mengaguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"**Tempat ini merupakan batas antara kehidupan dan kematian. Aku sengaja membawamu ketempat ini, Uzumaki Naruto".** Ucapnya kembali menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"jadi kenapa anda membawa ku kesini?. Ia bertanya meminta penjelasan kenapa ia berada disini.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, setelah melihat kehidupanmu yang dulu, aku sebenarnya merasa sedih. Memberikanmu takdir yang sangat kejam ketika kau hidup. Aku merasa bahwa takdir yang kuberikan padamu terlalu kelewatan".** Ucapnya diselingi dengan nada sedih.

"Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku menganggap bahwa anda ini kejam terhadap kehidupanku. Seperti tertawa ketika melihat penderitaanku. Semua yang kulakukan untuk mendapat pengakuan dari mereka, tapi berkahir seperti ini". Ia berucap dengan nada getir sambil menundukan kepalanya kebawah, tidak berani melihat kedepannya.

Kami sedikit terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari salah satu manusia ciptaanya itu.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, sebagai permintaan maafku padamu, cobalah untuk hidup didunia ini. Tentunya kau akan mendapat kekuatan yang sama seperti kau hidup dan sedikit kekuatan yang akan kuberikan padamu. Maaf kalau diriku memberikan cobaan hidup yang terlalu berat padamu". **Ucapnya.

"Apa maksud anda?". Naruto bertanya meminta penjelasan atas maksud kami. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud kami yang ada didepannya itu.

"**Kau akan mengerti setelah kau hidup disana, dan juga dunia itu diisi oleh mahluk-mahluk yang hampir sejenis diriku. Cobalah temukan kebahagian disana, Uzumaki Naruto".** Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto ajukan.

Perlahan cahaya tadi membesar diikuti dengan dengan sinarnya. Naruto hanya bisa menutup kembali kedua matanya. Berharap bahwa dunia barunya itu tak sekejam dunia Shinobi. Itulah pikirannya.

Dan sekarang adalah awal mulanya Naruto kembali menjalani hidupnya sebagai manusia. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan disana, tergantung keadaan. Jika suasananya damai ia kan lebih memilih menikmati kedamainan itu. Merasakan kedamaian yang belum pernah ia rasakan didunia barunya tersebut.

* * *

Yap ini adalah cerita author yang kedua, pengen coba buat cerita tentang Crossover tentang Naruto dan Highschool dxd.

Ini hanyalah prologue awal sebelum Naruto direinkarnasi kedunia yang baru.

Itu saja yang author ingin sampaikan, dan untuk cerita author yang satunya lagi masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.

Mohon review dan sarannya tentang cerita author yang satu ini.

Sayounara.


	2. Chapter 2

terima kasih atas review dan sarannya di fic ini.

dan entah kenapa banyak sekali yang mengkritik ketika Naruto bertemud dengan tuhan.

Jujur saja itu hanya Imajinasi saya saja dan jangan terlalu dibawa serius. saya dapat itu ketika saya sudah nonton anime Angel Beats yang dimana mereka mencoba untuk bertahan dari takdir kejam yang menimpa mereka. dan jika saya diposisi Naruto mungkin (Ingat cuma Mungkin) saya juga akan berkata seperti itu.

yah hanya itu saja dan Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

Di dalam sebuah hutan yang cukup rindang. Dengan aliran sungai jernih yang mengalir tenang. Malam yang indah dengan langit yang bertaburkan bintang. Angin dingin yang menghembus pelan memasuki pori-pori kulit. Disisi aliran sungai memperlihatkan seorang pria berumur 30 tahunan. Memiliki rambut hitam dengan poni berwarna emas. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berjongkok ditepian aliran sungai dengan memegang sebuah pancingan.

Yah benar dia sedang memancing disana!.

Ia juga sedikit agak kesal karena pancingannya tidak ada yang menyahut. Sudah sedari tadi ia berjongkok disana menunggu pancingannya. Menunggu ada ikan yang menggigit kail pancingannya. apa mungkin ikan-ikan takut padanya karena wajahnya itu. Yah… ia juga tidak tahu sih alasan kenapa kail pancingannya tidak ada yang menyahut. Sekarang yang biasa ia lakukan hanya kembali menunggu, menunggu ada ikan yang terjerat di kail pancingannya

Tapi sayangnya acara memancingnya harus sedikit terganggu dengan munculnya sebuah pusaran angin kecil disampingnya. Perlahan pusaran angin itu menampakan seorang pemuda yang baru menginjak usia remaja. Ia terlihat memakai sebuah mantel panjang berwarna biru dengan tiga ekor, tiga pola ular kecil berwarna putih dikanannya dan sebuah tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Dipunggungya terpampang jelas sepasang pedang untuk satu tangan. Dan soal wajahnya ia tampaknya menyembunyikannya dibalik sebuah topeng.

"Kurotsuki… kau datang juga akhirnya".

Pria berponi emas membuka suaranya, seraya bertanya pada sosok disampingnya yang bernama Kurotsuki itu. Ia sengaja memberi jeda saat menyebutkan nama pria disampingnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada sungai yang ada didepannya.

Kurotsuki, nama pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam sebentar. pandangannya tertuju pada pria disampingnnya itu. Sedikit lama ia memandang pria itu sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh sungai didepannya.

"jadi… apa maumu… Azazel?. Pemuda bernama Kurotsuki itu akhirnya membuka suaranya pada sosok disampingnya dengan nada monotonnya.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Azazel itu terdiam sejenak, seraya pikirannya masih terfokus pada kail pancingannya itu. Ketika ia merasakan tarikan dari pancingannya tersebut ia segara menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, ketika ia melihat kail pancingannya itu tidak ada ikan satupun yang menyangkut di kail pancingnya. Ia pun kembali melempar kail pancingnya kesungai berharap ia akan mendapatkan sebuah ikan.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi seorang pemuda...!". ia kembali memberi jeda pada kalimatnya itu.

"Seorang pemuda yang bersekolah di Kuoh gakuen di kota ini!".ia pun akhirnya menyelesaikan ucapannya itu.

"Siapa nama pemuda itu… Azazel".

Jujur saja Kurotsuki tidak suka dengan cara Azazel berbicara. Menurutnya cara Azazel berbicara itu terkadang blak-blak kan dan membuang waktunya. Ia juga memiliki banyak urusan disana-sini. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau membuang waktu, karena waktu itu penting, walau sedetikpun.

"Nama pemuda itu adalah…".

"**Hyodou Issei".**

Azazel akhirnya mengungkapkan siapa nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang bernama Hyoudou Isseilah yang ingin ia awasi. Kurotsuki tidak tahu apa tujuannya menyuruh dia untuk mengawasi pemuda itu. Hyoudou Issei, kalau tidak salah ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Seorang pemuda mesum tingkat akut yang mendambakan apa yang namanya Harem. Dengan dikelilingi oleh wanita cattik dan seksi setiap harinya.

Menjijikan.

Itulah yang terucap dalam batin Kurotsuki ketika ia mengetahui pemuda bernama Hyoudou Issei tersebut.

"Hyodou Issei, 'kah. Jadi kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengawasi pemuda tersebut?.

Jujur saja Kurotsuki tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mengawasi pemuda itu. jika disuruh untuk mencari sebuah informasi ia akan menjalankannya. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa ia harus mengawasi pemuda itu. Pemuda yang terkenal akan kemesumannya itu. Apa ia mempunyai kemampuan khusukah? Ia tidak tahu itu. Yang pasti ia mempunyai semacam itu dalam tubuhnya.

"Belakangan ini, aku selalu merasakan aura yang sudah lama kukenal dalam tubuhnya. Sebuah aura yang mengingatkanku akan masa lalu. Sebuah aura yang belum bangkit dalam tubuhnya itu. Karena itulah aku memintamu untuk mengawasinya. Dan beritahu aku apa yang akan terjadi padanya kelak ketika ia menyadari aura itu. dan jangan membantunya ketika dia mendapat masalah". Ia pun secara panjang lebar menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia ingin mengawasi Hyoudou Issei itu.

Jika memang ia mempunyai aura seperti itu, kemungkinan besar banyak dari mereka yang menginginkan kekuatan itu. Kekutan tersembunyi yang belum bangkit dari tubuhnya, dan ketika kekuatan itu bangkit dalam tubuhnya, apa yang kan terjadi padanya kelak ketika ia membangkitkan kekuatan itu? memikirkannya juga tidak gunanya sama sekali, yang pasti ini mungkin sedikit menarik.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu… Azazel".

Setelah berucap seperti itu, perlahan pusaran angin lembut tercipta dimata kanannya. Perlahan pusaran angin itu menelan tubuhnya, meninggalakan Azazel yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada salah satu kegiatannya itu.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Krrrriiiiinnnggg!

Pagi yang indah dengan matahari yang bersinar terang. Kicauan burung indah yang bersemi di pagi hari, ditambah dengan suara khas jam weker yang bising. Sinar matahari yang terik mencoba untuk menembus sebuah gorden jendela di suatu rumah. Membuat sang figur yang tengah tertidur pulas harus terbangun dari tidurnya itu. Figur yang diketahui memiliki tambut merah cerah tersebut kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya, sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya agar badannya kembali segar. Figur itupun kemudian mengambil jam weker yang ada disampingya, berniat melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"Baru jam 6, masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam setengah lagi untuk pergi kesekolah." Figur itupun meletakan kembali jam wekernya ketempatnya.

Figur itupun kemudian mengucek matanya, untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel di sela-sela matanya. Ia pun kemudian langsung beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi, melakukan ritual paginya untuk pergi kesekolah. Setelah 30 menit dikamar mandi akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggang. Iapun kemudian mengambil baju sekolahnya dari dalam lemari pakaiannya, berniat langsung memakai pakaian sekolahnya.

Tak berselang lama akhirnya ia selesai dengan pakaian sekolahnya itu. Pakaian sekolahnya terdiri dari kemeja berawarna putih bergaris-garis dengan pita hitam dikerah, ditutupi dengan sebuah blazer berwarna hitam denagn tambahan motif putih dikerah, celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu coklat.

Selesai dengan pakaiannya ia kemudian pergi kedapur, berniat membuat sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Selesai membuat sarapannya, ia kemudian meletakannya dimeja makan. Ia pun langsung memakan sarapannya itu yang terdiri dari semangkuk nasi, telur mata sapi, daging sapi, dan sayur yang ditumis. Setelah selesai memakan sarapannya itu, ia kemudian membawa perlatan makannya kedapur untuk dicuci setelah ia pulang sekolah nanti.

Dirasa sudah cukup ia kemudian mengambil tasnya yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran yang berada dikamarnya, setelah selesai mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia kemudian pergi menuju sekolahnya yang bernama Kuoh Gakuen. Berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahnya ia bisa menemukan orang-orang yang menyapanya, tak lupa beberapa siswi yang bersekolah bersamanya. Figur tersebut hanya membalas semua sapaan itu dengan ramah dan sopan pada semuanya.

Oh ya ada yang lupa, sedari tadi figur tersebut belum dikenalkan namannya, 'kan?.

Figur yang sedari tadi diceritakan bernama Akashi Naruto. Bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu pernah terbunuh oleh seseorang. Alasan kenapa ia mengganti marganya adalah, tentunya ia membenci marga itu. Setelah ia direinkarnasi kedunia ini, ia sedikit mengalami perubahan dimatanya, yakni bukan mata violet yang indah, melainkan mata berwarna ruby merah dengan pupil vertikal. Ia pun kemudian mengganti marganya sendiri menjadi Akashi. kanji 赤=Aka, yang berarti merah yang mengisyaratkan warna rambutnya, dan kanji 司=Shi, yang berarti penguasa/raja.

Dan kalau digabungkan nama marganya bisa berupa penguasa berambut merah atau semacamnya. Meskipun ia hanya mengganti nama marganya saja itu sudah cukup baginya, ia cukup nyaman dengan nama depan Naruto, meskipun itu adalah nama pemberian orang tuanya yang ia benci, tapi yah sudahlah memikirkan nama jangan dibuat risih, yang kau perlukan hanya cukup merubah nama margamu saja, karena didunia ini banyak sekali nama yang mungkin ada nama yang mirip denganmu itu.

Soal kenapa ia mengganti marganya, hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu semua. Karena ia bertemu seseorang saat ia mulai menapakan dirinya kembali kebumi. Seseorang yang dengan senang hati merawatnya, meskipun baru pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya.

**Flashback**

Hujan yang sangat deras menghujani sebuah kota. Diselingi dengan suara kilat yang menyambar-nyambar dari langit yang sangat gelap. Hembusan badai angin yang kuat menerjang apa saja yang dilewatinya. Disisi jalan tampak seorang anak berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Dengan rambut berwarna merahnya yang basah oleh air hujan. Ia berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya dengan wajah menununduk kebawah. Menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk ke kulit dengan cara memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, mengikuti arah jalan yang ada didepannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kedai makanan. Kedai tersebut menjual aneka makanan Sushi dan Sashimi. mendongakan kepalanya keatas, untuk melihat papan bergambar Sashimi yang ada diatas kedai tersebut, sebelum akhirnya keseimbangannya jatuh ketanah.

Ia terkapar didepan kedai makanan itu dengan sedikit kesadaran dimatanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti padanya ia tidak tahu, apa yang bisa dilakukan anak sepuluh tahun sepertinya?. Tidak ada sama sekali. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan memcoba bangkit dari sana, tapi rasa lelah dan laparnya menguasai dirinya, ketika ia akan kehilangan kedarananya, pancaran matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang mendekat padanya. Sayangnya rasa gelap mulai menyelimuti matanya ketika ia akan melihat wajah orang didepanya itu.

Perlahan ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya itu, mencoba mencocokan dengan cahaya lampu yang menyinari matanya. Akhirnya kesadarannya terbangun, mencoba melihat kesamping ia bisa melihat dinding rumah berwarna coklat. Ia tidak tahu ia berada dimana sekarang, yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika ia akan kehilangan kedarannya saat ia berada disebuah kedai

Srekk!

Melihat kekanan, ia bisa melihat seorang wanita yang membuka pintu ruangannya. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya berumur 25 tahunan. Ia memiliki rambut merah sama seperti dirinya,entah ini kebetulan atau apa, tapi kontras warna rambutnya sams seperti dirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu?". Ucapnya dengan lembut padanya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja". Ucap anak itu dengan sedikit gugup.

Anak kecil tersebut perlahan mencoba untuk bangkit dari kasur Futonnya. dengan sedikit menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, tapi langsung dicegah oleh wanita didepannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu!, tubuhmu masih lemah, kau harus banyak istirahat dulu". Ucapnya mencegah anak itu untuk bangkit.

Anak kecil itupun kembali tertidur di kasur Futonnya. Bisa dilihat ada lilitan perban dikepalanya, sepertinya kepalanya juga sedikit mengalami rasa sakit.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, 'nak?. Ia mencoba untuk menanyakan siapa nama anak yang ia temui didepan kedainya.

"Na-Naruto". Ucapnya

"Jadi, Naruto kalau boleh tahu diamana orang tuamu, dan apa margamu?". Ia kembali menanyakan pada anak itu yang diketahui bernama Naruto, ia ingin tahu siapa nama orang tua anak ini dan apa marganya.

"…".

Hening

Naruto tidak membalas pertanyaan wanita tadi, ia lebih memilih menundukan wajahnya kebawah. Pertanyaan tentang orang tua agak sensitif ditelinga Naruto. Mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya dulu masih tertera dihatinya. Wanita tersebut agak sedikit risih dengan perubahan atmosfer didalam ruangan ini ketika ia ingin menanyakan siapa orangtua anak ini. Dalam benaknya, apa mungkin anak ini sebatang kara atau anak yang dibunag oleh keluarganya, ia tidak tahu itu.

"A-aku tidak punya keluarga… A-aku sebatang kara, lagipula aku tidak punya arah dan tujuan untuk hidup". Ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan, ia masih menundukan wajahnya kebawah.

Sepertinya pertanyaan wanita itu terjawab sudah, sekarang ia mengetahui bahwa anak ini seorang yatim piatu. Entah itu karena ia dibuang atau karena ada tragedi tertentu yang membuatnya kehilangan orangtuanya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tinggal disini, dan jangan bilang kau tidak punya arah dan tujuan. Setiap manusia pasti punya yang namanya tujuan dalam hidup mereka". Ucap wanita itu sambil menawarkan tempat tinggal untuk Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya secara spontan langsung mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan untuk melihat wajah wanita didepannya. Hanya sebuah senyuman tulus yang Naruto dapatkan ketika ia melihat wajah wanita didepannya.

"Benarkah, tapi aku takut membebani anda". Ada sedikit rasa bahagia dalam nada ucapannya itu. Tapi masih ada keraguan didalam benak hatinya, ketika ia mendapat tawaran dari wanita didepannya.

"Aku tidak masalah akan hal itu. Sejujurnya aku harap kau bisa tinggal disini setelah aku mendengar ceritamu itu. Dan kalau boleh, maukah kau mendengar cerita tentangku?". Ucapnya kembali pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk.

"Begini Naruto-kun, sejujurnya aku merasa sepi tinggal sendiri dirumah ini. Suamiku meninggal karena sebuah penyakit yang sudah lama bersarang pada tubuhnya. Dan aku juga tidak dikaruniai seorang anak ketika suamiku masih hidup. Aku sangat kesepian tinggal seorang diri disini. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mencari suami baru, tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakan kepergiannya. Karena itulah aku sangat menerimamu disini".

Naruto yang mendengar itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika mendengar cerita wanita didepannya itu. Ia juga bisa melihat raut wajah kesedihan dari wanita didepannya itu. Ingin sekali ia menerima tawaran wanita didepannya itu, meskipun hatinya masih ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Akhirnya ia membulatkan pikirannya itu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu… tolong ijinkan aku tinggal disini!". Ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Wanita tadi yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa ia harus senang atau tidak atas jawaban Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto wajahnya sedikit menunuduk dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Ha'i, dengan senang hati, Naruto-kun". Ucapnya lagi dengan nada lembutnya yang seperti seorang ibu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. Namaku adalah Akashi Miya, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini, dan juga kau boleh memanggilku Okaa-san, bagaimana?". Terdapat nada kebahagiaan dalam ucapan wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Akashi Miya. Ia juga menawarkan pada Naruto untuk memanggilnya Okaa-san.

"Okaa-san, tapi itu agak…". Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya itu, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak apa Naruto dan lagipula…". Ia kemudian perlahan mendekati Naruto, memegang sebagian rambutnya dan mendekatkan sebagian rambutnya dengan rambut Naruto."Entah kenapa kita mempunyai rambut dengan warna yang sama, entah ini kebetulan atau apa". Ucapnya sambil menyamakan rambutnya dengan rambut Naruto. Miya juga bisa melihat mata Naruto yang menurutnya indah. Merah seperti manik ruby dengan pupil vertikal.

"Dan juga mulai sekarang namamu adalah Akashi Naruto, mulai sekarang ini kau adalah anakku, Naruto!

"Ha'i Okaa-san". Naruto dengan semangat menjawab nama Barunya itu.

Hangat.

Itulah yang terasa didalam hatinya sekarang, ketika Miya mau mengangkatnya sebagai seorang anak. Ia juga mendapat marga yang sama seperti Miya, yaitu Akashi. Hatinya yang dulu bagaikan pecahan kaca entah kenapa mulai kembali tersusun. Hidup baru sebagai Akashi Naruto mungkin akan dimulai hari ini.

Kruuucchuukkk!

Suara aneh perlahan terdengar dari perut Naruto. Merasakan itu Naruto hanya bisa memegang perutnya dengan wajah merah padamnya. Miya yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa lembut ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia pun kemudian mengambil satu set makanan yang ia bawa tadi.

"Ini Naruto-kun makanlah, kau pasti lapar sekali. Apa kau mau aku suapi?".

Iapun kemudian menyodorkan semangkuk makanan. Bisa dilihat itu adalah sebuah bubur nasi lengkap dengan lauk pauknya. Mendengar kata disuapi, entah kenapa ia ingin menolak itu, tapi sayangnya iaa sudah terlambat. Bisa dilihat bahwa sendok itu sudah tersiap ditangan Miya.

"Ini Naruto buka mulutmu, Aaaa~". Narutopun hanya bisa menuruti saja. Meskipun begitu ia sedikit senang dengan perlakuan Ibu nya. Ia juga belum pernah merasakan makanan yang disuapai oleh seorang ibu, mengingat kehidupan dulunya yang kelam itu seperti mustahil baginya.

Naruto bisa milihat mata berwarna manik biru keungu-unguan itu, ada pancaran kebahagian dimata tersebut. Mengingat Miya tak punya anak dan ditinggalakan oleh suaminya, pasti hidupnya sangat hamap tak terisi. Sepertinya tuhan telah mengirim Naruto pada Miya agar mereka bisa mengisi kekosongan hati mereka yang penuh akan lubang hampa.

Kehidupan Naruto mulai berubah sejak ia tinggal dengan Miya. Ketika umurnya beranjak memasuki umur 13 tahun Ia pun dianjurkan sekolah menengah SMP oleh Ibunya, ketika ia mulai masuk SMP ia sudah menunjukan bakat dan kejeniusannya itu, banyak anak dari cewek yang mengidolakannya dan para pria yang iri padanya, tapi tak semua pria iri dengannya, ada juga yang mau berteman dengannya, dan sepertinya Naruto mulai menyukai apa yang namanya olah raga Basket Ketika ia tak sengaja bermain dengan temannya itu. Ia juga selalu membantu ibunya dalam bisinis kedai Sushinya, mengingat Miya yang sendiri mengurus kedainya itu membuat pekerjaannya sedikit terkurang dengan bantuan Naruto. Miya sangat bersyukur dengan datangnya Naruto pada kehidupannya yang hampa. Dengan datangnya Naruto hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna.

Senyuman.

Senyuman yang tak pernah terukir diwajahnya akhirnya mucul. Sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun, senyum senang dan bahagia, semuanya menjadi satu. Ia ingin seperti ini terus untuk selamanya. Ia yang dulu tak pernah merasa sesenang ini ketika ia berada didunia Ninja, yang bisa ia tunjukan hanyalah raut wajah kecewa dan putus asa akan hidupnya.

Naruto yang juga Ninja dimasa lalu tak lupa untuk melatih tubuhnya itu. Mengingat ia terlahir sebagai anak kecil berumur 10 tahun, sepertinya ia harus mengulang latihannya diawal lagi. Untuk soal latihan sebenarnya ada sebuah bukit yang ada dikota tempat mereka tinggal, menemukan tempat yang bagus Naruto tidak menyiyakannya, bukit itu jarang ada manusia yang pergi kesana, mungkin orang-orang pada malas untuk menaiki bukit tersebut yang tanahnya sedikit terjal. Tapi lainnya hal bagi Naruto, karena semua itu adalah menu latihannya.

Dan ia sepertinya menemukan fakta bahwa dirinya bisa menggunakan Sharingan, mata terkenal milik Uchiha, dan lebih hebatnya lagi matanya telah berevolusi menjadi Eien Mangekyo Sharingan yang membuat matanya tidak akan mengalami kebuataan saat menggunakan kekuatan mata tersebut.

Untuk soal elemen yang ia kuasai ia masih memiliki elemen tanah dan air, tambahan elemen api karena ia mempunyai Sharingan. Untuk elemen angin ia kehilangan elemen tersebut, mungkin terganti dengan elemen api yang ia dapatkan.

Selama empat tahun Naruto terus melatih kekuatan barunya itu. ia juga memakai sebuah Bunshin ketika ibunya membutuhkan bantuannya dalam mengurus kedai. Dalam latihannya itu ia sudah menguasai empat teknik mata terkuat Sharingan, yaitu Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susano'o, dan Kamui. Untuk elemen dasarnya ia sudah menggabungkan elemnya itu, yakni elemen kayu, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mengusai elemen kayu yang katanya hanya milik Shodaime Hokage, tapi siapa yang peduli akan hal itu, malah ia bersyukur bisa menguasai elemen kayu itu.

Soal dunia barunya, Naruto mengerti apa maksud Kami-sama tentang dunia yang dihuni oleh mahluk yang hampir sejenisnya. Dalam hidupnya Naruto sudah tahu bahwa dunia ini diisi oleh tiga fraksi, Yakni, Tenshi, Da-Tenshi, dan Akuma.

Untuk informasi ini dia daptkan dari salah satu malaikat jatuh yang kebetulan mengincarnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa malaikat jatuh itu mengicarnya, mungkin ia tertarik dengan kekuatan yang ada pada Naruto. Namun naas bagi malaikat jatuh itu, ia harus berakhir dengan melihat ilusi mengerikan dari Naruto. Tak lupa Naruto juga mengorek semua informasi dari malaikat jtuh tersebut, setelah ia mendapatkan semua informasi dari malaikat jatuh tersebut, ia kemudian membakar mahluk tersebut dengan Amaterasu miliknya.

Tentu saja ia punya alasan kenapa ia membunuh mahluk tersebut. Jika dibiarkan hidup sudah pasti ia akan menjadi incaran mereka semua. Memastikan tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat peristiwa yang terjadi padanya, ia langsiugn menggunakan Kamui untuk pergi dari lokasi pertempuran dirinya dengan malaikat jatuh itu.

•

~•~

•

Diam.

Kali ini ia hanya bisa terdiam, terdiam ketika melihat ibunya hanya bisa terbaring dikasur Futon. Ia hanya diam disamping ibunya dengan handuk yang dicelup dengan air dingin yang ada dikepalanya, ya saat ini ibunya sedang sakit deman. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya seolah berkata ini bukanlah demam biasa, seperti sesuatu yang menyedihkan akan terjadi, menggelangkan kepalanya ketika ia memikirkan itu, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ibunya bisa sembuh. Naruto sempat mengajak ibunya untuk pergi kedokter, tapi ibunya berkata bahwa ini hanya deman biasa, tapi ini sudah dua minggu ibunya terkena penyakit ini.

"Okaa-san apa sebaiknya kita pergi kedokter. Mengingat ini sudah dua minggu Okaa-san sakit?.

Namun sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar nada kekhawatiran anaknya. Naruto yang melihat senyuman sang ibu entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit. Senyum itu, seperti sebuah senyum perpisahan.

"Tak apa Naruto, aku pasti akan sembuh". Ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

Miyapun kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh pipi Naruto dan kemudian membelainya. Kedua tangan Naruto dengan pelan memgang tangan ibunya itu. Miya masih dengan senyum bahagianya melihat keibaan Naruto padanya.

"Naruto… aku sangat bersyukur atas keberadaanmu dalam hidupku. Memberi cahaya baru dalam hidupku ini yang penuh akan gelapnya rasa hampa…". Pandangan mata Miya kemudian teralih pada sebuah Foto, didalam Foto itu terlihat senyuman bahagia Naruto dan Miya ibunya.

Entah kenapa ucapan ibunya ini layaknya ia akan pergi selama-lamanya, meninggalkan semua kenangan indah bersama Naruto.

"Naruto, maafkan aku jika aku tak bisa melihatmu menjadi dewasa Uhuk!. Uhuk!…". Ucapannya diselingi dengan suara batuk dari mulutnya.

Perlahan air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Naruto, air mata yang ia coba pendam ketika mendengar ucapan Ibunya, tapi ia tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya. Ucapan ibunya menandakan bahwa ini adalah perpisahan.

"Dan untuk kedepannya kau boleh menjual kedai kita ini, mengingat kau sudah menjadi dewasa pasti kau mempunyai banyak kebutuhan untuk hidupmu dan sekolahmu". Naruto yang mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit didadanya, air mata semakin deras keluar dari mata Naruto.

"Okaa-san kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu, Okaa-san akan terus hidup dan melihatku dewasa. Karena itu, Kumohon Hiks!. Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu, Okaa-san pasti akan sembuh".

Miya hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak angkatnya itu, ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika datangnya Naruto, tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat sedih jika harus meniggalakan Naruto sekarang, tapi apa daya penyakit dalam tubuhnya memaksanya harus pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Naruto kumohon berhentilah menangis, ibu tak suka melihatmu menangis. Dan juga ibu akan selalu berada disini". Miya kemudian menunjuk dada Naruto."Dihatimu Naruto!".setelah mengucapkan itu, tangan Miya mendadak kehilangan tenaganya. Kehilangan semua kekuatannya untuk bergerak, dan wajah penuh senyum ramah itu telah hilang diwajahnya.

"Okaa-san aku mohon bangunlah, Okaa-san, Okaa-san, OKAA-SAANNNNNNNNNN!.

Pada hari selanjutnya pemakaman diadakan untuk Akashi Miya, meninggalakn Naruto yang seorang diri didunia ini. Semua tampak terkejut dengan kematian Miya yang mendadak ini. Bahkan para tetangga pun tak tahu dengan keadaan Miya yang harus pergi secepat ini. Miya dikenal sebagai wanita yang ramah pada sesama, meskipun ia telah ditinggal oleh suaminya. itulah menurut para tetangga yang mengtahui sidat Miya.

Semua hadir dalam proses pemakaman Miya, saat ini hanya Naruto seorang yang ada didepan Nisan dengan nama Ibunya. Semuanya telah pergi ketika mereka semua menaruh bunga mawar berwarna merah didepan batu Nisan Miya. Naruto kemudian mengelus batu Nisan itu, tak luput air mata yang berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Okaa-san, terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku. Walapun Okaa-san harus pergi secepat ini, meninggalkan Diriku seorang diri didunia ini. Walapun aku tak bisa bersama selamanya dengan Okaa-san, tapi aku merasa senang. Sekali lagi aku sangat berterimakasih pada Okaa-san yang sudah mau menerimaku disisimu". Narutopun kemudian menaruh bunga mawar merah pada Nisan Miya.

Ia pun kemudian beranjak pergi dari depan Nisan Miya, sebelum pergi jauh ia sempat berbalik dan berucap.

"Okaa-san Sayounara, semoga kau tenang di alam sana". Dengan air mata yang masih membekas dipipinya ia pergi dari depan Nisan Miya.

Ia kembali harus hidup sendiri didunia ini. Sendiri lagi seperti dimasa lalu, tapi walaupun begitu ia harus terus hidup, Miya pasti sangat sedih jika ia dalam keadaan terpuruk karena kepergiannya. Ia harus tegar menghadapi kenyataan ini, meskipun sakit ia harus tetap menerimanya. Untuk kedepannya ia harus bisa hidup mandiri, ia akan mencoba untuk tetapt melanjutkan bisnis kedainya itu, meskipun ibunya berpesan boleh menjual kedainya untuk ia bertahan hidup nanti.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Kuoh gakuen. Sebuah sekolah khusus yang terkenal akan pendidikannya dan prestasinya. Baru-baru ini sekolah tersebut diubah menjadi seolah campuran, yang berarti para laki-laki bisa masuk kesekolah tersebut. Baru berberapa tahun dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran, sekolah ini sudah banyak digandrungi oleh para cowok yang ingin masuk ke sekolah ini. Menyebakan rasio siswanya menjadi 8:3.

Saat ini Akashi Naruto sedang menuju ruangan kelasnya, dengan sebuah buku yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya. Langkahnya kemudian berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan kedua temannya. Ia bisa mendengar bahwa ia berteriak "Terkutuk semua lelaki tampan di seluruh dunia". Ia berkata demikian ketika ia melihat lelaki paling populer dari Kuoh Gakuen, Yuuto Kiba.

Pandangan pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian beralih padanya ketika Kiba pergi dari sana. Pemuda yang Naruto ketahui bernama Hyodou Issei, salah satu anngota trio mesum dari Kuoh gakuen, beserta temannya yang bernama Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Apa yang kau lihat Akashi Naruto, apa kau ingin menghinaku seperti Kiba tadi. Mengingat kepopuleranmu yang lebih tinggi dari Kiba, kau bisa saja mendapat semua Harem. Cih terkutuk kalian para LELAKI TAMPAN!". Naruto hanya bisa berkeringat turun ketika Issei berkata hal yang sama yang ia ucapkan pada Kiba.

Apa yang diakatan Issei memang benar, mengingat bahwa ia sangat populer disekolah ini sebagai murid paling jenius. Karena Akashi Naruto selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam setiap mata pelajaran, mengingat ia ramah dan sopan pada setiap guru dan murid, menambahkan kesan bahwa ia adalah pria idaman semua wanita.

Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk tidak menaggapi Issei yang sedari tadi mengoceh bersama kedua temannya itu. Ia pun langsung pergi ke kelasnya, sambil kembali membaca sebuah buku ditangan kananya. Ngomong-ngomong ia sebenarnya sekelas dengan Issei dikelas 2-A, ia selalu mendapat pandangan tidak suka dari Issei selama mereka dikelas, mencoba untuk bisa dekat, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Sesampainya dikelas ia langsung menyimpan tas nya diloker tas yang ada dibelakan kelas. Duduk disebelah dengan jendela memang terasa nyaman. Ia bisa sesekali melihat keluar jendela untuk melihat awan yang indah.

Tak berselang lama Isseipun datang dengan teman senasibnya itu, ia kembali melihat kearah Naruto sambil berjalan menuju mejanya yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dalam benak Issei kenapa harus ada orang seperti Kiba Yuuto dan Akashi Naruto, imipiannya unutk menjadi Raja harem sepertinya harus kandas layaknya karang yang diterjang ombak.'Tak ada kesempatan'. Batinya berucap seperti itu ketka ia menyadari semua kenyataan pahit ini, bersaing dengan kedua murid paling populer tentu saja itu mustahil bagi orang seperti dirinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menenggelamkan wajanya dikedua tangannya pada meja belajarnya itu.

**Time Skip.**

Teng! Tong Teng!

Bunyi belpun menggema diseluruh penjuru bangunan sekolah yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran sudah selesai hari ini. Naruto kemudan mengambil tasnya dari loker tas yang ada dibelakangnya, ia kemudian memasukan semua buku-buku pelajarannya, belum sempat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas ia didatangi oleh 3 murid perempuan, mereka semua berasal dari kelas yang sama.

"Nee Nee Akashi-kun, apa setelah pulang sekolah kau punya rencana?".

"Mau ikut bersama kami ke tempat karaoke?"

Mendengar ajakan dari mereka Naruto hanya bisa berucap ramah pada mereka bertiga yang mengajaknya.

"Gomen hari ini aku ada kerja sampingan mendadak di tempat kerjaku". Ucapnya dengan ramah dan sopan.

"Yahh sayang sekali kalau begitu". Nada kekecewaan terdengar dari mereka berdua ketika Naruto menolak ajakan mereka.

"Aku sangat menghargai ajakan kalian, tapi aku sangat sibuk. Mohon permisi". Ia pun menuduk pada mereka yang mengajaknya, ia pun dari mereka dengan ketiga gadis itu yang mendambakan Naruto. Sedangkan Issei hanya bisa memandang itu denag raut wajah putus asa.

**Time skip (lagi) **

Kurotsuki kali ini sedang mengawasi seseorang dari jauh, dengan berdiri dari sebuah banguan dikota, mantel panjang yang berkibar akibat hembusan angin sejuk. Ia saat ini tengan mengawasi seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam sampai punggung. Ia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik dari pasangan muda-mudi itu. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu mengajak sang pria menuju sebuah taman di kota, Kurotsuki masih melihat dua figur itu dari balik pepohonan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Setelah sedikit perbincangan, Kurotsuki melihat wanita yang bersama sosok bernama Issei iyu berubah, mulai dari pakaiannya yang seperti BDSM, dengan dua pasang sayap hitam gagak dipunggungnya. Langit sore langsung berubah menjadi langit yang aneh.

Kurotsuki melihat wanita itu membuat sebuah tombak cahaya dari ketiadaan, ia dengan cepat melempar tombak itu menuju perut Issei. Darah segar kemudian mengalir dari perut Issei akibat tombak cahaya yang bersarang diperutnya, ketika ia akan memegang tombak cahaya itu dengan kedua tangannya, tombak itu langsung menghilang seketika dari perutnya, meninggalkan lubang menganga dari perutnya. Ia kemudian tumbang ketanah dengan mata sendu sambil memegang perutnya, taklama kemudian wania itu pergi terbang, meninggalakan Issei yang sekarat di tanah.

Selang beberapa menit datanglah wanita berambut merah darah dari lingkaran sihir. Kurotsuki tahu siapa wanita itu, dia adalah Rias Gremory, salah satu iblis elit dari klan Gremory. Ia pun kemudian menghilang kembali dengan lingkaran sihir, sambil membawa Issei setelah ia mereinkarnasinya menjadi seorang iblis.

"Begitu ya, jadi dia jatuh ke tangan keluarga Gremory". Ucapnya dengan nada Monotonnya itu.

Perlahan pusaran angin lembut tercipta dimata kanannya. Pusaran angin itu kemudian menghisap Kurotsuki dari tempat itu, dengan daun-daun berjatuhan mengiringi kepergiaannya itu. Ia pergi dari tempat itu seolah-olah ia tak ada disana.

* * *

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chap dua di Fic ini. untuk yang menanyakan pairing Naruto saya akan ambil itu dari OC.

kenapa saya milih OC? karena jika pair nya dari Chara DXD yahh Naruto nanti akan terlibat dengan masalah mereka.

saya akan coba buat Naruto tidak terlalu terlibat dengan urusan tiga fraksi.

untuk nanya soal update gak nentu, bisa cepat bisa lambat tergantung Mood author.

itu saja dan terima kasih udah mau review chap pertama fic ini.

Sayounara.


	3. Chapter 3

Ini hanyalah Chapter kemarin yang saya rombak habis-habisan. Maaf kalau Chap kemarin sangat mengecewakan.

Setelah saya baca lagi, memang itu bisa dibilang sebagai proyek yang gagal. Oleh karena itu saya ulang lagi Chap tiga ini dengan imajinasi saya sendiri dan ada sedikit OC dari Anime lain.

Hanya itu saja dan silahkan nikmati Chap ini.

Disclaimer©Masashi Kisihimoto Dan Ichiei Ishibumi

Rate : M

Pairing : Naruto x …

* * *

Chapter 3

Diatas sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi. Kali ini Azazel tidak melakukan aktifitas rutinnya, memancing. Ia sekarang hanya memandang kota Kuoh yang mengeluarkan banyak cahaya dari rumah-rumah. Kali ini cuaca juga sangat mendukung untuk dirinya. Ia bisa kembali melihat bintang-bintang yang indah dilangit. Mengambil napas secukupnya, ia bisa merasakan udara segar namun dingin masuk kedalam rongga pernafasannya. Angin dingin malam berhembus lembut disekitarnya, menggerakan helaian demi helaian poni berwarna emas itu.

**Zuzuzuzu!**

Tak berselang lama munculah sebuah pusaran angin lembut dari ketiadaan. Pusaran angin itu perlahan menampilkan sosok bertopeng dengan mantel biru bertudung. Sosok yang diketahui bernama Kurotsuki itu muncul disebelah Azazel.

"Baiklah Kurotsuki bagaimana hasilnya?". Azazel masih memandangi kilauan cahaya dari atas gedung yang ia pijaki.

"Hyoudo Issei jatuh ketangan…". Ia menggantungkan ucapannya ketika ia akan memberitahu Azazel tentang pemuda bernama Issei itu.

Azazel hanya santai saja sambil sesekali menguap, sepertinya ia perlu tidur sekarang ini.

"**Rias Gremory!".** Ucap Kurotsuki dengan nada monotonnya itu.

"Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh ketangan keluarga Gremory, Kurotsuki?". Tanyanya lagi pada Kurotsuki.

Angin malam kembali menghembus mereka berdua. Menggerakan mantel warna biru tiga ekor itu. Terdiam sebentar untuk merasakan angin malam tersebut.

"Dia diserang oleh anak buahmu, Azazel. Setelah ia dalam keadaan sekarat, Rias Gremory langsung datang kepadanya dan langsung mereinkarnasinya menjadi budak iblisnya. Dan juga apa kau sendiri yang memerintahkannya untuk menyerang dia?". Setelah menjawab Azazel Kurotsuki sedikit bertanya tentang bawahan Azazel yang menyerang Issei.

"Tentu saja tidak, kurotsuki. Dan juga sepertinya ia melakukan itu atas kehendaknya sendiri. Yare Yare sepertinya ada yang memberontak didalam fraksi yang kupimpin ini". Ia sedikit mengeluh tentang fraksi yang ia pimpin.

Azazel, Seorang Gubernur jendral tertinggi dari fraksinya, yakni Da-Tenshi. Ia mendirikan sebuah oraganisasi di Neraka yang bernama Grigori. Sebuah oraganisasi yang diisi oleh malaikat jatuh yang tersisa akibat perang tiga fraksi dulu. Kurotsuki tahu bahwa selama dalam perang tiga fraksi terdahulu banyak sekali dari ras malaikat jatuh yang mati akibat perang terdahulu. Menyebabkan ras mereka hampir punah seiring Zaman.

"Azazel…". Kurotsuki langsung memandang Azazel disampingnnya. Azazel bisa melihat mata merah dengan corak aneh itu menyala didalam sebuah topeng yang ia kenakan.

"Jika saja… jika saja ia datang menemuiku dan langsung menyerangku… saat itu juga kau akan kehilangan "**Dia"**. Mengingat jumlah kalian yang sedikit mungkin ini berpengaruh pada kekuatan kalian". Ucapnya dengan nada monotonya itu.

Mendengar itu, Azazel hanya menghela nafas ketika mendengar apa yang Kurotsuki ucapkan. Ia kemudian memandang ke langit, melihat taburan bintang yang indah dengan bulan purnama yang terang menerangi malam. Ia pun kemudian kembali mengalihkan wajahnya pada Kurotsuki, tak ada rasa kekhawatiran diwajah Azazel. Sepertinya ia tenang-tenang saja mendengar salah satu anak buahnya yang saat ini mungkin dalam bahaya.

"Kau tak perlu seserius itu, Kurotsuki. Hoamm!. Jika kau bertemu dengannya nanti, kau boleh membunuhnya kalau kau mau. Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan anak buah yang tidak mengikuti perintah atasan mereka. Bergerak sendiri dengan kemauan mereka, aku tak suka itu."

Jadi ini alasannya ia tenang-tenang saja dengan apa yang dimaksud Kurotsuki. Kurotsuki tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika ia mendengar perkataan Azazel. Ia lebih baik tak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Azazel. Ia juga tak bisa memberi solusi pada anak buahnya yang membangkan padanya.

"Pokoknya terus awasi saja dia dan laporkan padaku setelahnya". Setelah mengatakan itu ia kemudian membentangkan 6 set sayap hitam legamnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Lagipula koleksi dirumah ku sedang menunggu. Hehe". Ia kemudian terbang dengan sayap warna hitam legam layaknya malam.

Kurotsuki, gak usah ditanya ia juga tahu apa yang akan Azazel lakukan sekarang. Kembali ke tempatnya dan menonton CD kesukaannya, yakni yang berbau mesum dengan payudara. Ngomong-ngomong Kurotsuki juga pernah menemui dia tengah sibuk dengan sebuah teropong yang mengarah pada tempat pemandian wanita. Dengan wajah memerah mesumnya dan nafas berat ketika ia melihat boing-boing nenen yang memantul ke atas kebawah. Ia juga sempat menawarkan pada Kurotsuki untuk bergabung melihat pemandangan birahi bagi kaum laki-laki. Apes bagi Azazel, Kurotsuki langsung menebas teropong itu dengan salah satu pedang dipunggungnya. Menebas teropong itu menjadi beberapa bagian kecil.

Melihat alat pamungkasnya menjadi potongan kecil untuk mengintip wanita yang mandi. Ia berteriak tak jelas dan mencak-mecak pada Kurotsuki, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua dilempari dengan alat-alat mandi ketika para wanita mendengar suara aneh bin absurd tersebut. Sial lagi bagi Azazel, Kurotsuki langsung menggunakan Jutsu pamungkasnya, meninggalakan Azazel sendirian dengan benda-benda yang melayang padanya.

"Dasar mahluk tak berguna!"

Masih berdiri disana melihat pemandangan kota, Kurotsuki masih belum pergi dari sana. Sedikit lama berdiam disana sebelum ia merasakan aura asing dibelakangnya. Melihat kebelakang dengan pelan ia bisa melihat seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian loli gothic dengan payudara yang diplester, ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Kurotsuki bisa melihat tatapan dingin yang menusuk jiwa yang melihatnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan yang seperti ini, daripada diam ia mencoba untuk bertanya padanya.

"Siapa kau. Kau pasti bukanlah mahluk biasa,'kan?". Ucap Kurotsuki.

Gadis kecil itu masih saja diam ditempatnya, masih dengan tatapan dingin menuju kearahnya. Ia juga mempunyai aura yang aneh dari semua fraksi yang ia ketahui, entah aura macam apa itu tapi sepertinya itu sangat kuat.

"Aku adalah Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon". Ucap gadis bernama Ophis.

Gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ophis, di juga menyebut dirinya Ouroboros Dragon. Sayangnya Kurotsuki tak tahu apa itu Ouroboros Dragon, ia hanya mengetahui dua naga surgawi, yakni Albion dan Ddraig.

"Jadi… untuk apa kau menemuiku, Ophis". Ucap Kurotsuki.

Hembusan angin lembut datangan menerpa mereka, membelai rambut panjang milik Ophis. Kurotsuki masih terdiam disana, menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Kurotsuki… bergabunglah dengan organisasiku, Khaos Brigade. daripada kau terus melayani fraksi malaikat jatuh. Akan kutujukan kau lebih baik berada dioraganisasiku, bagaimana?". Ucap Ophis mengajak Kurotsuki.

"Jangan salah paham, kau pikir aku berada dipihak Malaikat jatuh, kau salah. Aku tak berada dipihak siapapun, aku hanya melayani mereka saja dengan bayaran dari mereka. Kalau dihitung-hitung aku sudah melayani semua fraksi yang ada didunia ini. Tenshi, Da-tenshi, Akuma, dan Majutsu". Ucap Kurotsuki dengan panjang lebar pada Ophis.

"Dengan kata lain kau tak mempunyai tujuan dalam hidupmu. Kau seperti perahu yang mengikuti arus ombak yang tak menentu, mengikuti terus perintah orang lain dengan upah yang mereka berikan padamu, apa aku salah?". Ucap Ophis

"Kau boleh berpikir seperti itu atau tidak aku juga tak peduli akan opinimu. Aku hanya tak suka kalau aku dimiliki oleh seseorang dan dengan seenaknya memberiku perintah. Aku hanya melakukan semua hal yang kusukai atas keputusanku. Kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku… **Ophis**". Ucap Kurotsuki dengan memberikan penekanan.

Ia tak suka diperintah seenaknya, tak peduli siapapun itu. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan terserah itu tindakan yang bisa dibilang baik atau jahat. Ophis masih terdiam disana ketika ia mendengar penolakan dari Kurotsuki untuk bergabung dengannya. Ia bisa melihat mata merah yang bersinar dibalik topengnya, indah namun mematikan. Itu hanya pendapatnya saja.

"Tak ada jalan lain…"

Sringg!

Lingkaran sihir kemudian tercipta dikakinya, terus membesar sampai menutupi daerah sekitar gedung yang mereka pijaki. Mengarahkan tangannya menuju Kurotsuki seketika tercipta lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar, tak berselng lama tiga bola api ungu langsung menuju kearahnya. Kurotsuki masih diam saja menyaksikan bola api itu menuju kearahnya.

Bwossshh!

Tiga bola api ungu itu langsung membakar Kurotsuki, namun diwajah Ophis tak ada raut keberhasilan ketika ia berhasil menyerang Kurotsuki. Ia menyadari bahwa serangannya tak akan mudah mengalahkan orang didepannya.

"Kuakui seranganmu cukup mengesankan, tapi itu tak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanku". Ucap Kurotsuki yang berada dialam kobaran api ungu itu.

Perlahan terdengar langkah kaki yang berada dalam kobaran api ungu. Disana memeprlihatkan Kurotsuki yang berjalan keluar dari api ungu itu dengan keadaan baik-baik saja, seolah api itu tak mengenainya. Api ungu Ophis padam seketika saat Kurotsuki berhasil keluar darisana. Kemampuannya memang sangat hebat, iblis saja akan langsung terbakar menjadi abu ketika mereka terlahap oleh api itu, itulah menurut Ophis.

"Kau mempunyai kekuatan yang menarik, kenapa kau menolak tawaranku?". Tanya Ophis pada Kurotsuki.

"Kau masih saja bertanya tentang itu, sudah kukatakan dari awal aku tak tertarik pada oraganisasimu". Ucap Kurotsuki.

Ia tak suka gadis itu dengan seenaknya langsung mengajaknya bergabung bersamanya. Dan juga Kurotsuki tahu bahwa itu bukan serangan terbaik yang Ophis keluarkan, itu seperti sambutan pertemanan bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu… **Ophis**". Ucap Kurotsuki.

Kembali angin lembut tercipta dimatanya yang dfengan cepat langsung menghisap kurotsuki dari ata bangunan, meninggalkan Ophis yang sendirian disana.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku…** Kurotsuki**".

Lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam kemudian tercipta, membuat Ophis langsung menghilang dari atap gedung.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Zuzuzuzu!**

Pusaran angin kemudian muncul didalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap. Pusaran angin itu kemudian menampakkan sosok yang tak jelas dengan mata merah menyala dikegelapan. Berjalan mengelilingi ruangan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sofa untuknya duduk. Merebehkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah pada sofa yang senantiasa menerimanya. Ia pun kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam bernama Ophis, mengajaknya bergabung dengan organisasinya dan menyerangnnya, ia sedikit egois mungkin.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang aneh". Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Cahaya bulan kemudian langsung menyinari ruangan yang ia tempati. Cahaya bulan itu terus bergerak sampai akhirnya mnyinari sosok yang tak adalah Kurotsuki. Yah benar di tamapk lelah hari ini. Ia masih saja mengenakan topeng khasnya dengan mantel warna birunya.

"Lebih baik aku ganti pakaianku dulu". Ucapnya

Ia pun kemudian bangkit dari sofanya dengan perlahan, tangan kanannya dengan lambat menyrntuh topengnya. Menggerakannya sedikit untuk melepaskannya dari wajahnya. Selesai melepaskan topengnya iapun menaruhnya di meja dekat dengan sofanya. Sekarang yang terkahir adalah melepas tudungnya yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menggapai sisi tudung dari mentelnya, secara perlahan ia kemudian membukanya, dan terlihatlah sosok yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, yang tak lain adalah Akashi Naruto, rupanya dia adalah Kurotsuki.

"Hah… cukup melelahkan menjadi "orang lain". Ucapnya pada dirinya

Yah untuk kedepannya mungkin kita sudah tahu siapa itu Kurotsuki yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Entah tujuannya apa ia menyamar menjadi pria bernama Kurotsuki, mungkin sedikit ikut terlibat dengan dunia ini 'kah? Siapa yang tahu.

Ia kemudian melihat jam yang ada diruangan ini yang tepat menunjukan pukul 1 pagi. Ia kemudian beranjak dari sofanya untuk pergi kekamarnya tidur. Begitu beranjak dari sofanya ia bisa melihat tiga bingkai foto yang berada di rak depan sofa. Foto Naruto di sebelah kiri, foto seorang wanita bermabut merah yang tersenyum lembut dikanan, serta foto mereka berdua yang terlihat si wanita yang memegang tangan Naruto yang berada ditengah rak. Naruto kemudian mengambil foto itu untuk sedikit mengenang masa lalunya dengan wanita yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya.

"Sudah lebih dari satu tahun sejak ibu pergi". Ucapnya dengan sedikit terisak.

Yah ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun sejak kematian ibunya, Akashi Miya. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang terjadi ketika kepergian sang bunda tuk selama-lamanya. Banyak yang ingin diceritakan Naruto pada Ibunya sejak ia memasuki SMA, tapi sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi.

Naruto kemudian meletakan bingkai foto itu kembali pada tempatnya, bisa dilihat ada sedikit air mata dari pelupuk matanya yang mencoba untuk mengalir keluar, tapi dengan cepatnya ia kemudian mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan air mata kepedihannya, ini sudah sering terjadi ketika ia memandangi foto mendiang ibunya. Serasa ingin ibunya selamanya berada disisinya, menemani dirinya yang beranjak dewasa.

"Astaga kenapa hal ini selalu terulang. Lebih baik aku cepat tidur besok aku harus kesekolah pagi-pagi".

Setelah berucap pada dirinya ia langsung pergi kekamarnya untuk tidur, mengingat hari sudah malam.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Gelap.

Hanya itulah satu kata yang terbesit pada dirinya. Mencoba untuk membuka matanya tapi sulit sekali. Seolah matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah kain hitam yang mengikat matanya dengan kuat. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk membuka matanya, secara perlahan akhirnya mata itu terbuka. Ia bisa melihat darah yang mengalir di dadanya dengan deras akibat tusukan benda tajam. Disekelilingnya hanya ada sebuah hutan dengan bebatuan kecil. Ia pun kemudian memuntuhkan darah segar dari mulutnya seraya benda tajam ini menusuknya lebih dalam lagi.

"Ke… Kenapa kau… bisa sekejam ini". Hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri memang bahwa ini sebenarnya hanya sebuah ilusi ketika kita mulai menutup mata, yang tak lain ini hanyalah mimpi, lebih tepatnya ini adalah mimpi Uzumaki Naruto ketika ia hidup didunia Shinobi.

"Kau hanyalah sebuah ancaman besar bagi desa dan dunia". Ucap seseorang yang menusuknya yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Minato.

Entah alasan apa yang membuat Minato bisa melaukan hal keji pada anak keduanya. Disaat ia memanjakan anak pertamanya ia malah menelantarkan anak kedunya layaknya hantu kasat mata yang jelas wujudnya. Disaat Naruto mencoba untuk mendapat pengakuan dari ayahnya, namun inilah yang ia dapatkan. Kematian oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Minato kemudian mencabut senjatanya dengan cepat, membuat Naruto yang terluka terhuyung kedepan sambil memegangi dadanya yang tersu mengeluarkan darah. Begitu ia berpaling kedepan unutk memberi ayahnya wajah yang penuh akan balas dendam, ia kembali menerima serangan berupa telapak tangan ayahnya yang dibarengi dengan simbol-simbol rumit yang mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Aura merah darah mulai menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Naruto, ia juga bisa melihat kedatangan kakak perempuannya yang diawali dengan sinar kuning muncul didepannya. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Aura merah darah itu yang mulai berpindah pada kakak perempuannya yang tadi datang, membuat ia langsung pingsan seketika.

Setelah proses pemindahan Kyubi selesai Naruto masih bisa melihat kearah ayahnya dengan tatapan mata yang sendu akibat kekurangan darah, namun dalam tatapan itu banyak tersirat tatapan benci dan dengki padanya, hanya satu yang ia inginkan.

**Membunuhnya **

Membunuhnya atas semua perlakuan terhadapnya. Membunuh semua yang ada di Konoha tidak peduli itu teman, orang terkasih maupun ibu dan kakaknya. Bunuh dan bunuh, itu saja yang ia inginkan.

'Aku pasti akan membunuh mereka semua. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti…'

'Akan kutunjukkan padamu rasa sakit yang melebihi rasa sakit yang kualami…'

'Akan kubuat kau merasakan semua yang kurasakan saat ini juga… **Minato**…'

'Akan kubunuh Kau…'

'Akan kubunuh kau…'

'**AKAN KUBUNUH KAU...'**

..

..

..

..

AAAAAAH! Hah! Hah! Hah!

Terbangun dari tidurnya yang tak bisa dibilang nyenyak. Akashi Naruto dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat di wajah yang mengalir dengan deras. Nafas terengah-engah layaknya ia sudah berlari ratusan kilometer. Ia hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangnya ketika mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi dimimpinya barusan.

Buagkh!

Tangan kanan yang terkepal itu kemduian meninju tembok yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Sedikit retakan terjadi ditempat tinju Naruto bersarang. Ia masih saja terengah-engah ketika ia meninju tembok itu dengan pandangan kebawah yang membuat matanya tak terlihat akibat bayangan rambutnya yang menghalangi. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya denga pelan, bisa dilihat mata merah rubi vertikal itu yang menunjukan amarah besar pada sosok pria berambut kuning, yang tak lain ayahnya dulu.

**Naruto POV**

"Keparat kau Minato". Hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Setelah melihat kilas balikku yang menyedihkan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan ketika kilas balik itu datang menghampiriku, memukul tembok yang tak bersalah ini hanya untuk melepaskan amarah saja. Kulihat jam wekerku yang masih menunjukan jam 5:30, tersisa satu jam setengah untuk pergi kesekolah. Aku lebih memilih untuk berolahraga sejenak ketimbang tidur lagi, dengan 100 kali push up dan sit up. Entah itu bisa dibilang olah raga kecil atau tidak sama sekali. Kulihat jam wekerku lagi yang sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Aku langsung pergi kekamar mandi dan menjalankan ritual pagiku.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah aku langsung berangkat menuju sekolahku, Kuoh Gakuen. Dalam perjalanan kesekolah aku masih memikirkan siapa gadis kecil berambut hitam itu. Datang tiba-tiba dan mengajakku untuk bergabung bersama organisasinya yang tidak kuketahui apa tujuannya. Sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki organisasi in sendiri.

Pikiranku akhirnya berkahir ketika aku sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Kuoh. Bisala dilihat banyak sekali murid perempuan yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan aura cinta, dan juga diselingi dengan teriakan tak jelas mereka. Aku hanya menghiraukan mereka semua dan masuk kedalam sekolah yang tentunya aku menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid perempuan. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahku dengan berbinar-binar, dan aktivitas yang terjadi disana berhenti seketika aku masuk, dan teriakan lebih besar pun terjadi dari mulut para gadis.

Setelah melewati banyak rintangan dengan para gadis yang terus menanyaiku, aku akhirnya sampai juga diruang koridor kelas. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi kelantai 2. Ketika aku akan sampai dilantai 2 aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang dijuluki trio mesum sekolah sedang berbicara di anak tangga sekolah. Ketika aku akan menaiki anak tangga ini salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku, dia adalah Hyoudo Issei.

"Hoi Akashi bisa aku bicara dengamu sebentar". Ucap Issei padaku

Ia langsung menuruni tangga dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya, kedua temannya hanya melihat Issei dengan tatapan tidak percaya padanya.

"Tentu saja memangnya ada apa, Hyoudo-san?". Ucapku padanya dengan sopan.

"Kau tahu Akashi, apa kau pernah mendengar seseorang bernama Amano Yuuma". Ucapnya padaku dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Kau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku memang mengenalnya, tapi maaf Issei aku harus berbohong padamu kali ini, mungkin ini yang terbaik untukmu. Jika aku menjawab tahu mungkin kedua gadis yang ada disekolah ini pastinya akan mendatangiku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias dan Akeno. Aku tak ingin berususan dengannya dulu.

"Amano Yuuma yah, maaf aku tidak mengenalnya".

"Begitu ya sayang sekali". Ucapnya dengan nada murung.

Aku sudah bisa memastikan bahwa ia akan menunjukan raut wajah seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong Issei mungkin kau akan mengetahuinya kelak nanti.

"Maaf Hyoudo-san aku masih banyak urusan. Jika kau mau bicara denganku lagi kau bisa menemuiku diruang musik". Ucapku padanya.

Meskipun aku sebenarnya tak terikat pada satu kegiatan klub disekolah, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada pengecualian untukku. Yah aku selalu diterima ketika aku memasuki ruangan anggota klub sekolah, tapi aku tak pernah masuk klub yang aku kunjungi. Seperti aku diijinkan bermain musik di klub musik sekolah dan juga di klub sastra untuk menggambar. Tak jarang beberapa pembimbing klub selalu menawarkan diriku untuk masuk kedalam klubnya, namun aku hanya bisa menolak semua tawaran itu. Bukannya aku tak ingin tapi banyak sekali kegiatan diluar sana yang membuatku tak bisa aktif dalam klub sekolah. Aku juga harus membiayai hidupku dengan bekerja paruh waktu di Café yang ada ditaman kota. Tapi itu cukup menyenangkan bagiku merasakan kegiatan anggota klub sekolah, terutama aku lebih suka dibidang olahraga, yang pastinya adalah basket.

**Skip**

Kali ini aku harus kembali mengawasi sibocah naga itu yang selalu saja terlibat dengan para malaikat jatuh. Dengan kembali menjadi Kurotsuki, kali ini aku bisa melihat Issei yang tampaknya sedang murung di pancuran taman kota. Yang pasti dia masih memikirkan tentang pacarnya si Amano Yuuma. Tak lama aku bisa melihat salah satu malaikat jatuh dari atas bangunan yang sedikit dekat dengan taman. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk jauh ke taman untuk melihat bagaimana ini terjadi. Dan aku bisa melihat sebuah tombak yang langsung menusuk perutnya itu.

Aku masih saja terdiam di dalam rimbunnya pepohonan taman. Aku masih tahu bahwa ini belumlah berakhir. Ketika si malaikat jatuh itu akan membunuh Issei sebuah sinar merah langsung muncul dan meblok serangannya, bisa dilihat seoarang anak kecil dengan rambut putih yang muncul dari sinar merah berlambang keluarga Gremory, dan selanjutnya adalah serangan petir berwarna kuning dari angkasa yang langsung menghantam malaikat jatuh itu.

"Nekomata, salah satu kucing dari neraka. Dimana saudara perempuannya yang kuketahui bernama Kuroka?". Ucapku ketika melihat gadis berambut putih.

Soal Kuroka aku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat, aku lupa tempatnya dimana. Kalau tidak salah ia kabur dari tuannya ketika ia berhasil membunuhnya. Entah apa alalannya Kuroka membunuh tuannya itu, apa mungkin tuannya selalu melakukan hal-hal yang bisa disebut mesum. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya aku sedikit terkejut dengan kekuatan yang ia punya. Dakta bahwa ia bisa menggunakan Youjutsu dan Senjutsu serta sedikit manipulasi ruang waktu. Untuk Senjustu aku sedikit paham ketika aku hidup didunia Shinobi dimana pengguna mengumpulkan kekuatan dari alam. Dan untuk Youjutsu mungkin konsepnya sama seperti Genjutsu dimana ia memberi ilusi pada musuh.

Pertarunganpun terjadi antara aku dengan dirinya. Ia juga menggunakan teknik Youjutsunya dan Senjutsunya. Aku masih bisa bertahan dengan kekuatan Kamui dari mataku. Ia juga sempat menggunakan Teknik Ruang Waktunya untuk menyerangku, tapi itu sia-sia karena aku bisa mengantisipasinya. Kami bertarung sambil berbincang-bincang sejenak, ia juga memperkenalkan dirinya ketika ia akan melakukan tinjuan dengan kekuatan Senjutsunya, dengan Kamui aku langsung menghindarinya. Dan aku bisa melihat kawah berukuran 6 meter persegi, sangat besar untuk sebuah tinjuan

Pertarunganpun harus berakhir ketika rombongan yang bisa kusebut Exorcist datang. Sedikit terdiam Kuroka dengan tatapan membingunkan dengan kekuatan milikku. Kuputuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya pergi dari rombongan Exorcist yang hampir tiba disini. Ia berlari sambil menembus tubuhku dan berkata"Kita akan bertemu lagi kelak". Itulah ucapannya sebelum akhirnya aku menghilang dengan Kamui milikku.

Cukup membicarakan Kuroka kita kembali pada Issei. Aku bisa melihat gadis kecil itu yang membawa Issei dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir. Aku cukup terdiam melihat itu sampai akhirnya…

"Kau yang disana tak perlu menyembunyikan dirimu lagi". Teriak gadis perempuan bermabut merah disana sambil menunjuk kearah aku berada.

"Ketahuan yah tapi biarlah". Ucapku ketika ia menyadari keberadaanku.

Daripada terus bersembunyi mungkin lebih baik aku sedikit menyapa padanya. Aku kemudian berjalan dengan pelan, keluar dari rimbunnya pepohonan taman. Akhirnya aku bisa berada dihadapan dua gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda, merah dan hitam.

"Kau pasti bukanlah salah satu dari mereka, siapa kau sebenarnya?. Aku bisa merasakan kau memiliki aura yang berbeda dari mereka". Ucapnya dengan nada yang anggun.

Mungkin aku harus mengurangi aura keberadaanku nanti ketika aku melakukan pengintaian seperti ini lagi. Aku juga bisa melihat si rambut hitam ponytail yang langsung bersiaga dengan mengeluarkan kilatan kuning ditangannya.

"Mungkin kau harus menenangkan bidak ratumu itu terlebih dahulu… **Rias Gremory**". Ucapku dengan nada monoton yang seperti merendahkan.

Aku bisa melihat kedua mata berbeda itu yang sedikit terkejut, namun kembali dengan semula. Aku bisa melihat Rias yang menenangkan bidak ratunya, dan juga aku bisa melihat raut wajah tidak suka dari si rambut hitam Ponytail itu.

"Aku akan tanya sekali lagi siapa kau sebenarnya". Kali ini yang terdengar adalah nada yang lembut namun penuh akan ancaman.

"De wa hajimemashita, ore wa Kurotsuki. Yoroshiku". Aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan membungkuk layaknya seorang Butler berjas hitam.

"Jadi Kurotsuki kau memihak siapa dan apa tujuanmu dengan memata-mataiku". Tanya si rambut merah Rias padaku.

Kau pikir aku akan memberitahu tujuanku, kau terlalu berharap pada seseorang yang baru kau temui, Maou no Ototo. Yah sayangnya itu hanya ada didalam kepalaku saat ini.

"Aku tak memihak siapapun kau tahu, dan juga aku sebenarnya tak punya tujuan untuk ini semua. Aku hanya tertarik untuk melihat hal-hal yang menakjubkan didunia ini". Ucapku padanya.

Ucapanku tadi sebenarnya ada benarnya, meskipun aku lebih banyak bekerja untuk malaikat jatuh, aku juga telah melihat hal-hal menarik lainnya didunia ini. Seperti aku telah menemukan banyak sekali penyihir di setiap negara, kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku menemukan sebuah desa penyihir yang dipimpin oleh raja Javus Ruminous, dengan istana megahnya yang berdiri dipinggiran padang rumput yang luas.

"Aku tak tahu apa ucapanmu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Tapi, jika kau memang tidak mempunyai tujuan sama sekali dan tak memihak salah satu dari tiga fraksi, maukah kau bergabung denganku, menjadi budak iblisku. Bagaimana?". Ucapnya dengan nada sensual saat ia ingin aku bergabung dengannya.

Baru pertama kali kita bertemu seperti ini kau sudah mengajakku bergabung, astaga kau bahkan tidak mengenalku lebih jauh. Jika saja sosok yang ada dihadapanmu ini adalah Akashi Naruto yang kau kenal bersekolah bersama denganmu, mungkin kau akan terus memaksanya untuk bergabung. Tentu saja aku tak akan menemuinya dengan sosokku saat aku sekolah, bisa sangat merepotkan kedepannya nanti. Aku juga bisa melihat si rambut hitam Ponytail yang sedikit kaget dengan perkataan tuannya.

"Kotowaru". Singkat, tak padat dan sangat jelas.

Tolakku dengan singkat atas ajakannya, aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum manis dibibirnya yang tipis itu, aku bisa tahu bahwa ia tak akan menyerah mengajakku bergabung dengannya.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu, tapi tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong kapan-kapan berkunjunglah kedaerah kekuasaanku. Kau bisa menemuiku di sekolah SMA Kuoh, Kurotsuki". Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya itu godaan yang sangat kuat untuk manusia sekelas Issei yang mesum. Namun aku tak terpengaruh oleh apa yang namanya rayuan wanita seperti dia. Kau ingin menyebutku tak normal tapi itu salah. Aku masih menyukai wanita, tapi bukan wanita yang agresif seperti dia ini.

"Kuhargai tawaranmu itu, Rias gremory. Kapan-kapan aku akan datang ketempatmu yang kau sebutkan tadi, tapi sekarang kau mungkin harus memeriksa salah satu bidakmu yang terluka. Aku masih banyak urusan sekarang. Jaa ne".

Setelah berkata seperti itu aku langsung pergi dari sana dengan Kamui milikku, meninggalakan dua orang gadis yang sepertinya tertegun melihat kepergianku.

**Naruto POV end.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Butler Café

Kau tahu sebuah Café yang dijalankan oleh laki-laki sebagai pelayannya. Café ini terletak dipusat Kota Kuoh. Dengan memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam, ditambah dengan jas hitam berekor dan sarung tangan putih, membuatnya seperti pelayan dengan gaya khas Eropa.

Karena ini disini adalah tempat Akashi Naruto bekerja sampingan. Dia mengabil waktu kerja seusai pulang sekolah. Dan juga di Café ini dia telah menjadi pelayan yang paling disukai pelanggan. Kebanyakan yang menyukainya adalah para remaja wanita yang selalu tergila-gila ketika Naruto melayani mereka. Tak jarang Naruto pernah menemukan sepasang kekasih kesini yang langsung membuat sang lelakinya menjadi frustasi akibat kalah tampan darinya. Tapi itu jarang karena Café ini lebih banyak menerima pelanggan remaja perempuan anak sekolahan, tak jarang ia juga menemukan wanita satu sekolahan dengannya, dan gosip pun mulai menyebar disekolahnya. Yang lebih parahnya lagi ia digosipkan melakukan hubugan special dengan salah satu pegawai disini, Yumeshima Oboro.

Yumeshima Oboro adalah rekan sesama rekan kerjanya disini. Ia mempunyai tampang layaknya anak lelaki Feminim, lebih tepatnya disebut Bishounen. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau pendek dengan dua poni dikedua sisi sampai dagu. ia menduduki peringkat kedua sebagai pelayan yang paling disukai para gadis. dengan wajah yang mirip seperti perempuan tentu saja itu adalah poin khusus baginya. Tapi ingat semua yang bekerja disini adalah lelaki, LELAKI. Mungkin ini gara-gara sikapnya yang sangat keterlaluan pada Naruto, bayangkan saja saat bekerja ia sempat-sempatnya menggoda Naruto layaknya dia seorang gadis yang butuh perhatian. Dan itu diketahui oleh salah satu murid yang satu sekolah dengannya. Dan dimulailah kisah bagi kaum Fujoshi dengan karakter utamanya Naruto dan Yume. Sebuah kisah cinta sesama pria yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu birahi sang tokoh utama pada sang kekasih.

Setelah mendengar sedikit cerita tentangnya dari salah satu murid, ia hanya bisa pergi kekamar mandi dengan langkah biasa, seolah tak ada masalah yang menghampirinya. Setelah sampai disana yang sekarang dilakukan Naruto adalah membuang isi perutnya atau kita perjelas ia langsung muntah. Mendengar sedikit cerita tentang dirinya barusan ia tak kuasa menahan mual diperut. Bukan karena ia hamil, dan tentu saja itu tidak mungkin dan itu sangat-sangat mustahil.

Kali ini terlihat Naruto yang membereskan meja-meja yang terlihat berantakan. Toko akan tutup sejenak dan buka lagi pada malam hari khusus untuk pelayan Ship malam. Ketika ia sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya, datanglah seseorang yang kita bicarakan tadi, Yumeshima Oboro.

"Akashi-kun, kau belum pulang. Aku sangat senang kekasihku belum pulang karena menungguku". Ucapnya dengan nada bahagia aneh.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan rekan satu kerjanya ini setelah waktu terlewat selama satu bulan. Selama itu ia harus membiasakan sikap rekan satu kerjanya ini yang agak kelainan menurutnya.

"Oh kau Yume ada apa?". Ucap Naruto dengan acuh.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sangat senang pangeranku sedang menungguku". Ucapnya dengan nada senang malu.

"Aku tidak sedang menunggumu, kau tahu tempat ini masih sedikit berantakan, jadi aku sedikit merapikan tempat ini". Ucap Naruto sambil melihat keseluruh Café ini.

Yumepun kemudian melihat segala penjuru tempat ini. Baginya tempat ini malah sudah terlihat rapi, meskipun masih ada yang berantakan mungkin pelayan Ship malam bisa membereskan ini, itulah yang dipikirkan Yume.

"Tapi Akashi-kun menurutku tempat ini sudah rapi dan bersih. Ayolah kita nikmati waktu kita yang berharga ini". Kali ini Yume berbicara dengan nada yang bisa dibilang mesum.

"Jangan mulai deh Yume". Balas Naruto dengan acuh.

Ie kemudian melihat keluar jendela Café dengan sebuah piring putih ditangan kanannya. Tak lama ia kemudian melihat sebuah figur berlari didepan Café yang tak lain adalah Hyodou Issei, sepertinya ia sedang ada masalah atau yang lainnya. Daripada diam disini terus ditemani si Yume yang aneh ini lebih baik ia langsung pulang dan kembali mengawasi si bocah naga itu.

"Oh ya Yume aku ada urusan penting. Tolong kembalikan piring ini kedapur ya aku harus segera pergi. Jaa Ne". setelah memberikan piring itu pada Yume Naruto kemudian langsung angkat kaki darisana.

Naruto bisa mendengarkan teriakkan tunggu dari dalam toko, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Yume. Lebih baik sekarang dirinya kembali mengawasi sibocah naga itu. Dalam pikiran Naruto, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa mungkin Issei sudah tahu semua hal yang terjadi padanya, mungkin ia masih belum terbiasa dengan ini semua.

Melompati beberapa rumah orang dengan dengan santai, Naruto masih menggunakan pakaian Butlernya, anehnya ia tidak langsung menyamar menjadi Kurotsuki, Sampai akhirnya ia bisa menemukan orang yang ia cari, Hyoudo Issei dengan seorang wanita didepannya. Sedikit terjadi perbincangan sampai akhirnya si gadis langsung mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitamnya dan menyerang Issei dengan tombak cahayanya. Meskipun masih amatir tapi Issei bisa menghindar dari tombak cahaya wanita malaikat jatuh itu. Sampai akhinrya cahaya hijau keluar dari tangan kirinya dan langsung menghancurkan semua pakaian yang wanita itu kenakan. Si wanita itu kemudian terbang pergi dengan tubuh telanjang.

"Jadi itu Sacred Gear milikmu, Issei-kun. Mungkin kau harus mendidik anak buahmu lebih tegas lagi kali ini… **Azazel**". Ucap Naruto yang melihat sedikit pertarungan antara Issei dengan malaikat jatuh itu.

"**Kamui!"**

Dan Akashi Narutopun akhirnya pergi dari sana dengan kekuatan Kamui miliknya.

* * *

TBC

Bagaimanan dengan chap tiga yang baru ini, baguskah, atau lebih jelek dari chap kemarin, hanya reader lah yang bisa menilainya.

Dan juga disini saya akan tekankan bahwa ini bukanlah Fic YAOI, Ini murni Straight.

Mungkin kalian menemukan adegan tentang itu di chap ini, tapi itu hanya sebagai pemanis cerita menurut Author.

Untuk bentuk EMS Naruto, saya ambil dari EMS Madara yang dicombined dengan MS Obito, ditambah dengan Shuriken mata tiga kecil ditengah lingkarannya(bisa dibayangkan?).

Untuk senjata Susanoo Naruto saya ambil dari senjata para ksatria eropa. Senjatanya terdiri dari dua Knight Sword yang dipegang ditangan tambahan naruto yang membentuk sayap.

Itu saja dan terima kasih.

Jaa Ne.


End file.
